Severus Rogue et la Pierre Philosophale
by HogwArts RevivAl
Summary: Une réalité alternative, un monde parallèle dans lequel Severus a décidé que sa vie serait vouée à la protection du fils de la seule femme qui ait jamais compté. Mais devoir accomplir la volonté d'Albus, cacher son passé de Mangemort, fuir ceux qui pourraient tout révéler... Va-t-il réellement pouvoir supporter autant de pression et d'erreurs ?
1. Une nuit d'Halloween

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses émotions. Si on le lui avait demandé, là, il n'aurait été capable de nommer autre chose que la peur et l'appréhension qui le rongeaient. C'était bien plus que cela.

La porte de la maison était enfoncée, ne tenant que sur un gond, basculant dans le vide et grinçant encore sous la brise qui soufflait, mordante, invisible. Il ne voulait pas entrer. Surtout pas. Il avait la sensation que sa vie entière allait s'arrêter. Il se disait que, s'il restait là, tout ça ne serait pas vrai.

S'il entrait, s'il voyait, la réalité le rattraperait. L'urgence de la situation ne parvenait que très vaguement à la partie reptilienne de son cerveau. Il n'avait jamais su l'écouter, cette partie… Sans doute l'une des nombreuses raisons qui avaient provoqué le carnage qu'était sa vie.

Un bruit de moteur, plus loin dans la rue, le fit enfin réagir. Il entra. Le perron accueillant, le paillasson « Welcome » sur lequel on ne pouvait lire l'horreur de la situation. Une odeur dans l'air, un mélange de thé vert et noir froid qui lui montait à la tête. Il passa le couloir, entra dans le salon et s'arrêta, en regardant James.

Des années passées à le haïr qui s'envolèrent immédiatement. Il n'avait pas souhaité sa mort, quoi qu'il en ait dit à son journal intime, à l'époque. Cet homme, aussi maladroit et arrogant eut-il été, n'avait jamais été mauvais. Et il avait su rendre Lily, la précieuse Lily, heureuse.

Il regarda son alliance sans y penser, les images du mariage défilant dans son esprit. Evidemment, il n'avait pas été invité, mais il avait maintes et maintes fois plongé dans la pensine de Dumbledore.

Il se détourna du spectacle. Toutes ces pensées n'avaient duré qu'une seconde au final car il y avait plus pressant, plus urgent. Plus inquiétant. Il posa le pied sur la première marche et regarda vers l'étage. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter, aucune envie de voir ce spectacle atroce…

Son cerveau reptilien s'éveilla, et ses pas le portèrent en haut sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un instant plus tard il tombait à genoux, hurlant, en serrant contre lui le corps froid de Lily.

C'était fini.

A l'instant même, la réalité s'était ancrée, le monde s'était remis à tourner sans elle. Il passa de nombreuses minutes à la bercer, une fois les larmes calmées, à murmurer pour elle des excuses et des mots qu'il n'avait jamais sus lui dire.

Le monde était cruel, bien sûr. Mais ici, ce n'était pas le monde, simplement l'ironie, le « karma », on aurait pu dire. Il avait cru pouvoir la protéger du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, mais il les avait tués bien sûr.

Tous les trois. James, Lily, Harry.

Il releva les yeux sur le berceau et crut que son cœur ne recommencerait jamais à battre en croisant le regard vert de Lily. Là… Sur le visage d'un bambin dont le front saignait légèrement et qui le fixait… Qui le fixait si fort.

Lentement, il laissa Lily s'allonger, tentant de l'installer le plus confortablement possible, puis il se redressa. Ses jambes tremblaient, de même que ses mains et le reste de son corps, mais il se pencha sur l'enfant. Qui ne cessait de le fixer, encore et encore… N'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il passa ses mains, devenues squelettiques à force de peurs et de combats, sous les bras du garçon et le souleva, le prenant contre lui. Son cœur, lentement, s'apaisa pour venir battre au rythme de celui de l'enfant. Il le berça, une main sur sa tête caressant ses cheveux encore clairs.

Lorsque Dumbledore entra, Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Debout devant le lit d'enfant, il serrait toujours Harry dans ses bras, tentant d'oublier que Lily gisait à ses pieds.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, nécessaire sans doute pour accuser le coup. Lily avait marqué beaucoup de personnes, tout comme James… Et leur mort resterait la pire épreuve que la plupart d'entre eux auraient à vivre.

« Serverus… Comment va le garçon ? »

La voix rocailleuse, devenue plus dure avec l'émotion, sembla s'éteindre dans un silence de plomb. Le jeune mangemort ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Bien. Une simple blessure au front. Il faudrait la nettoyer…

\- Un sortilège de magie noire ?

\- Oh, non, j'imagine que vous-savez-qui s'est contenté d'un petit coup de baguette au-dessus de l'œil. »

Il y eut un silence, et le visage de Rogue tourna enfin vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« Vous deviez les protéger.

\- Le gardien du secret…

\- Aurait dû être moi, tel que je vous l'avais proposé. Jamais je ne les aurais trahis.

\- Je n'ai eu aucun pouvoir de décision.

\- Vous avez toujours eu le pouvoir. Sur toutes personnes et toutes choses, depuis le début. Vous avez refusé pour protéger vos intérêts. Pour vous assurer de garder à vos côtés votre précieux agent double…

\- Qui a donné à son maître une prophétie mettant en danger ceux qu'il voulait protéger ! »

Severus se tut. Il était rare qu'Albus lève la voix contre lui. Il ne s'énervait que contre ceux qu'il appréciait, ceux qui valait la peine qu'on se préoccupe de leurs erreurs et de leurs réussites. Mais sous le coup de l'émotion, sans doute…

« Nous devons mettre le garçon en sécurité.

\- Il restera avec moi.

\- Il doit rester auprès du sang de sa mère.

\- Il restera auprès de moi. Je tuerais pour lui. Je mourrais pour sa vie. »

Encore un silence. Rogue n'en pouvait plus des silences. Il avait besoin de vie, de mouvements, il devait sortir d'ici. Sortir au plus vite. Il se détourna sans un regard pour Lily, contourna Dumbledore et descendit les marches d'un pas précipité. Dehors, il transplana sans y penser.

Lorsque le monde cessa de tournoyer et que la rue sombre fut remplacée par l'allée de sa maison, il posa les yeux sur Dumbledore. Evidemment, il était déjà là. Il avait du transplaner à la seconde où Rogue avait quitté la chambre.

« Nous allons lancer des sortilèges de protection… »

Rogue passa devant le directeur sans vraiment l'écouter, et entra chez lui en serrant fermement Harry. Des sortilèges de protection, oui. Sans doute. Il s'assit sur le canapé, sa baguette bougea seule pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée, et pour actionner le vieux tourne disque.

Une mélodie fade s'éleva, mais elle remplissait au moins la pièce d'un bruit autre que celui de ses pensées.

« Severus… »

Il releva la tête, ses yeux rouges de larmes plus perçants que jamais.

« Harry restera ici, que vous le vouliez ou non. Il restera ici, sous ma protection. Et à son entrée à Poudlard je… »

Son regard se baissa sur son bras. La marque. Elle ne brûlait plus. Depuis des mois, elle était sans cesse en train de martyriser son corps… Et là… Elle ne brûlait plus.

La musique resta seule un moment, avant que le froissement de la robe de Dumbledore n'arrive aux oreilles de Rogue. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder l'homme soulever la manche de sa robe et tourner son bras, pour voir la marque.

Sa noirceur avait perdu en intensité. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, puis tournèrent les yeux vers l'enfant.

« Tergeo… »

Bien que prononcé du bout des lèvres et sans baguette, le sortilège de Dumbledore nettoya le sang qui couvrait la cicatrice du garçon. Un éclair rougeâtre, légèrement boursouflé, apparut.

« Epiksey. »

Cette fois-ci, rien ne se produisit. La cicatrice restait là, sèche, rouge, gonflée.

« Il n'a pas été seulement sauvé par Lily, Severus…

\- C'est impossible. Que la magie blanche soit puissante à ce point ne…

\- La lumière, Severus, chassera toujours l'ombre. »


	2. Les Malefoy

Il devait avouer que la frénésie et l'impatience de Harry l'amusait beaucoup. Le garçon avait vu Poudlard déjà bien souvent, puisqu'il y vivait avec Severus pendant toute l'année, afin qu'il puisse y enseigner.

A ce titre, Harry n'avait pas été en maternelle, recevant plutôt l'éducation de Minerva, qui ne cessait de le gronder avant de le couver d'un regard bienveillant, ou encore d'Albus, qui n'avait semble-t-il d'autres objectifs que de lui faire découvrir des objets toujours plus étranges.

Mais c'était différent, bien sûr, cette fois-ci. Cette année, Harry irait acheter sa baguette, la chouette qu'il réclamait depuis des années, et dans quelques jours… Pour la première fois, il se glisserait dans le Poudlard Express, non pas en tête de train avec les professeurs, mais dans les wagons étudiants.

Severus avait hâte de le voir, si petit et si frêle, dans sa robe de sorcier, sous un chapeau pointu qui tomberait sur ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il tentait de mettre le sien.

Il le regardait pour le moment avec tendresse, pendant que le garçon dévorait un bol de céréales en lisant discrètement les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il pouvait voir, dans les mains de Severus.

« Je vais m'habiller ! »

En un éclair, Harry avait disparu dans les escaliers, et le professeur soupira profondément. Comme d'habitude, son bol était laissé à l'abandon sur la table malgré ses multiples remontrances. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas touché à son jus d'orange. Et, comme d'habitude, Rogue allait débarrasser.

Il ne prit pas la peine cette fois de se demander s'il était bon pour l'éducation du garçon qu'il fasse toujours tout à sa place. Ce n'était pas le jour, il était déjà assez stressé comme cela.

Mis à part Poudlard, Harry n'avait rien vu du monde des sorciers : Severus avait voulu l'en tenir éloigné, de peur qu'il soit trop souvent reconnu. Lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, il l'avait emmené voir un match de Quidditch pour son anniversaire.

Une terrible idée, la cohue s'était immédiatement formée et le garçonnet n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'être embrassé et félicité, pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait avoir fait. Il n'avait plus jamais reproduit l'erreur. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec Dumbledore, et avaient fini par être forcés de conclure que la situation ne se calmerait pas, puisque chaque fois ils croiseraient de nouveaux sorciers trop heureux de le voir pour la première fois.

Harry se rapprocha un peu de Severus lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'arche qui marquait le début du chemin de traverse. Le changement d'ambiance était bien marqué, et ici tout semblait déjà nouveau, et si vieux à la fois.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. »

Severus regarda le garçon un instant avant de sourire, et de poser sa main sur ses cheveux bruns. Il ne pouvait réellement le rassurer, étant lui-même trop inquiet pour réfléchir convenablement. Du bout des doigts, il arrangea légèrement ses cheveux afin de cacher la cicatrice… Ayant oublié que lui-même était reconnaissable, et son histoire connue.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le magasin où Harry allait enfin acquérir de quoi s'habiller « comme un vrai sorcier », disait-il souvent.

Du coin de l'œil, Rogue reconnu le jeune Malefoy mais ne dit rien. Il ne le regarda pas, il ne lui parla pas, mais, imperceptiblement, il avait fait pression sur la tête de Harry pour le ramener un peu plus vers lui… Et l'éloigner du fils de son ancien collègue. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment considérer deux mangemorts comme des collègues de travail.

« Bonjour messieurs ! »

Madame Guipure s'approcha d'eux, délaissant la robe de Drago qui poussa un soupir d'impatience. Il ressemblait bien à son père, avec son profil acéré et cette impression que le monde lui devait tout. Severus n'avait jamais apprécié Lucius, qui trainait toujours à la frontière entre admiration et crainte, et cette lâcheté…

Il soupira très légèrement, ce qui attira l'attention de Harry, bien qu'il ne fît aucun commentaire.

Le garçon monta sur un tabouret, avec l'aide de son père d'adoption, et bientôt une longue robe recouvrait ses pieds. L'ourlet serait fait dans l'heure, et en toute logique, Rogue aurait très bien pu sortir… Mais il se refusait à laisser Harry seul avec Drago. Leurs parents avaient été ennemis, et, surtout, Severus ne voulait pas que son protégé apprenne son passé… Pas si tôt.

Sentant que le jeune Malefoy s'intéressait de près à son futur camarade, Severus se mit entre eux deux, nonchalamment, comme si de rien était.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Rogue se tendit. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il dut lutter pour ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, mais la couleur presque blanche de ses cheveux se reflétait dans tout le matériel de la couturière.

« Severus… »

Sa voix sifflante, si désagréable à l'oreille… Il détestait cela, mais il resta droit, stoïque, sachant déjà pertinemment ce qui allait se produire.

« Lucius, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Voici donc le célèbre Harry Potter…

\- Bonjour, sourit Harry. »

Severus fit un pas de côté, de façon à pouvoir intervenir plus rapidement si Lucius approchait, laissant le champ libre à Drago qui descendit de son tabouret pour se diriger vers le garçon.

« Je m'appelle Drago, se présenta-t-il. Drago Malefoy.

\- Harry, dit le garçon en lui tendant la main. Harry Rogue Potter. »

Malgré lui, Rogue se sentit sourire légèrement. Il ne portait pas son nom officiellement mais, chaque fois qu'il se présentait, il le mettait… Juste devant le nom de James. Une fierté puérile, mais c'était un peu sa première victoire sur l'idole des Gryffondor. Il entendit cependant Lucius ricaner.

« Une combinaison de nom bien étrange, compte tenu de ton passif avec Potter…

\- Madame Guipure, coupa Rogue. Avons-nous terminé ?

\- Dans un instant ! »

Les vieux doigts de la femme rondelette s'activèrent avec plus d'énergie. Elle avait visiblement senti la tension et ne voulait pas la voir se prolonger dans son commerce. Un instant plus tard, elle se redressa.

« Nous y sommes ! Tu peux l'enlever mon garçon, je vais m'occuper de tes trois robes. Elles seront prêtes d'ici une heure environ. »

Rogue hocha la tête et regarda Harry retirer la robe légère dans un silence de plomb et d'amertume. Ils sortirent alors que Drago, qui allait leur emboiter le pas, était retenu par la commerçante. Severus lui en fut reconnaissant, mais ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête en quittant l'endroit.

« Qui sont ces gens ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur Harry, toujours trop perspicace, et lui sourit.

« Lucius est une vieille connaissance.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

\- Non, confirma Rogue. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, en effet… »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la ménagerie magique, devant laquelle Harry s'arrêta en poussant un petit cri d'excitation. Il avait les yeux rivés sur une chouette des neiges au plumage blanc, légèrement décoré de noir.

« Elle est magnifique ! »

Rogue s'arrêta, à un pas du garçon, et regarda la chouette à son tour. Il la lui avait promise, de toute façon, et Harry se renseignait sur les différentes espèces de chouettes et hiboux depuis des mois. Il le regarda glisser ses doigts fins entre les barreaux de la cage sans grande inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas que Harry avait quelque chose avec les animaux, mais s'il se faisait pincer, il apprendrait plus vite. Et évidemment, il se fit pincer et retira précipitamment sa main de la cage.

« Elle m'a mordu !

\- Pincé, dit Rogue en posant une main sur sa tête. Et c'est normal, tu as mis tes mains dans sa maison. Tu aimerais qu'un inconnu entre dans ta chambre comme ça ?

\- Non… »

Severus sourit, et caressa un peu ses cheveux avant de le relâcher et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Un autre garçon aurait attendu dehors, mais Harry… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là, sans surveillance.

« Bonjour.

\- Oh, Professeur Rogue ! Bienvenue, bienvenue. Et ce doit être le jeune Potter ?

\- Rogue Potter, répliqua immédiatement Harry, et Severus se sentit encore sourire.

\- Oh, je vois, je vois, toutes mes excuses jeune Rogue Potter. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Eelyops releva la tête vers le professeur de Potions, et fit un mouvement de bras pour montrer sa boutique.

« Faites votre choix, je vous en prie. »

L'endroit était assommant de bruit, hululements, cris, couinements, grattements, il était difficile pour Severus, qui aimait tant le silence, d'imaginer que l'on puisse séjourner dans un endroit pareil.

« Il a déjà choisi, il voudrait la chouette des neiges, juste devant.

\- Oh je vois, très bon choix en effet… Ce garçon a l'œil ! »

Severus ne répondit pas, il savait parfaitement que le compliment était un mélange de flatterie et d'esprit commercial. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que, dix minutes plus tard, Severus portait une cage imposante où une chouette battait frénétiquement des ailes. Il finit par ne plus la supporter, et tira sa baguette.

Une formule, et la cage flottait à côté de lui, sous le regard bien trop émerveillé de Harry, qui en avait pourtant l'habitude.


	3. La Baguette de Tom Jedusor

Suivis par la cage et, bientôt, par tout le reste des fournitures de Harry, ils entrèrent chez Ollivander. L'endroit était sombre et poussiéreux, mais enfin silencieux, ce qui était une première… L'endroit était vide, même le fabricant de baguettes semblait l'avoir déserté.

Severus toussa légèrement pour signaler leur présence et Ollivander, avec ses cheveux blancs, ses traits tirés et son air toujours un peu fou, fit son apparition.

« J'attendais votre visite Severus ! A vous, et évidemment au jeune Pot…

\- Rogue Potter, coupa Harry qui commençait visiblement à en avoir assez de préciser ce qui devrait sembler flagrant. »

Ollivander resta silencieux, à le regarder, avant de faire apparaitre un sourire bref. Il se détourna, et Harry lança un regard inquiet à Severus.

« Je vais avoir ma baguette quand même… ? »

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le fabricant de baguettes revenait déjà avec une boîte. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Harry, dévoilant une baguette en bois clair, dans une soie dorée.

Après une hésitation et un regard en coin à celui qui lui avait donné son nom, il la prit du bout des doigts, et fit immédiatement bouger son poignet. Des boîtes volèrent en tous sens, et Harry reposa précipitamment la baguette.

« Visiblement, non… Essayons… Celle-ci ? »

Tout en parlant, Ollivander regardait les boites les unes après les autres.

« Ah… Peut-être celle-ci, ma foi… »

Et après plusieurs essais, Ollivander fixa son regard sur Harry, et se pencha. Presque à ses pieds, dans une boîte plus vieille que les autres… Rogue se tendit.

Il avait pu lire l'étiquette, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait… Il venait de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il voulut intervenir, mais la boîte était déjà ouverte. La baguette en bois de houx reposait dans une soie rouge, aux rayures vertes.

Severus crispa un peu ses doigts sur l'épaule de Harry, mais finit par le relâcher, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas souhaité.

« Bois de houx, dit Ollivander alors que Harry prenait la baguette. Et plume de phénix… »

Rogue ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir cela se produire, mais il sentit la chaleur qui émana de Harry et de la baguette au moment où ils se connectèrent. Leurs âmes liées à jamais par le pire des sortilèges, lancé durant la pire des nuits. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu… Il aurait aimé que ce soit faux, que le directeur se trompe… juste une fois.

« Etonnant… Très étonnant, lorsque l'on sait que le phénix qui a fourni la plume de votre baguette…

\- Effectivement, coupa précipitamment Rogue. Etonnant qu'une plume de phénix ait pris place dans une baguette en bois de houx, c'est inhabituel. Il se fait tard, nous devrions y aller. »

Il paya, sans attendre de réponse d'Ollivander qui le fixait pourtant, avec un mélange de compréhension et de colère. Il entraina Harry dehors qui, tout à sa baguette, ne s'était pas rendu compte du changement brutal d'atmosphère.

« Rappelle-toi, Harry, pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard…

\- J'espère que j'aurai vite 17 ans…

\- Ne grandis pas trop vite. »

Il l'avait dit avec une certaine détresse dans la voix, que Harry avait perçue. Il leva les yeux sur lui, et sourit.

« Dis, on fait ce que tu avais promis ?

\- Ah… »

Severus glissa quelques doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux, qui tombaient maintenant presque jusqu'à ses épaules. Il les faisait couper légèrement à chaque début d'année, mais comme pour sceller cette « famille » qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il y avait cette promesse. Quand Harry entrerait à Poudlard, par la grande porte, il les couperait réellement.

« Très bien, allons y. »

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chez le seul coiffeur de la rue, un expert des sorts esthétiques, qui devait avoir été un as en cours de métamorphose. Rogue prit place, avec une certaine mauvaise humeur, et Harry s'assit tout près, gardant toutes les fournitures qu'ils avaient achetées près de lui. Il regardait Severus avec intensité, et celui-ci savait qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

Il était coincé ici, avec un garçon débordant de questions. Dès que la première mèche fut coupée, l'interrogatoire commença.

« Pourquoi elle est spéciale, ma baguette ? »

Rogue soupira profondément, le temps de trouver une excuse. Au final, le simple fait qu'elle soit en bois de houx avec un cœur en plume de phénix suffisait… Il allait donc répondre, mais Harry le coupa.

« Si tu mens, c'est la teinture. »

Severus tourna un regard amusé vers le garçon, bien malgré lui. C'était encore une de leur promesse stupide, faites un jour où Harry se faisait couper les cheveux et lui avait servi un mensonge flagrant. Il regarda une nouvelle mèche tomber au sol.

« Le phénix qui a donné une plume pour ta baguette en a donné une autre, une seule. »

Il allait continuer, mais Harry avait déjà compris, c'était donc inutile.

« Celle de Tom Jedusor ? »

Severus hocha faiblement la tête, et tourna son regard sombre vers lui. Sous son toit, il n'avait jamais été appelé Voldemort. Rogue n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que ce dernier soit mystifié par le nom qu'il s'était donné. Il n'était qu'un homme, un mage noir aux pouvoirs extraordinaires… mais simplement un homme, dans toute sa splendeur, dans toutes ses faiblesses.

Et au moins, ils pouvaient en parler plus librement ainsi, car rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le vrai nom du Lord.

« C'est à cause de ma cicatrice ? »

Severus sentit que le coiffeur commençait à prêter une oreille un peu trop attentive à la conversation, comprenant sûrement de qui ils parlaient. Rogue baissa un peu la voix, bien que ce ne soit pas utile, car il était trop près de l'homme pour ne pas être entendu.

« C'est fort probable. On en parlera une fois rentrés, d'accord ? »

Il avait fait en sorte d'adoucir sa voix, et Harry jeta un regard au coiffeur avant de hocher la tête. Lorsque Severus tourna de nouveau les yeux vers le miroir, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses cheveux longs étaient devenus courts. Mi-longs, en réalité, exactement comme James. Il soupira un peu, et se releva.

En les coupant, il mettait un point final à Lily, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre. En les coupant… Il en finissait avec ce passé. Il ne restait que Harry… Son précieux Harry, avec ses yeux verts qui comprenaient tout, qui comprenaient trop.

Rogue paya, et ils sortirent, suivis encore par les affaires et la chouette endormie.


	4. Le Poudlard Express

Sur le quai 9¾, au milieu des enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes, il devenait difficile pour Rogue d'exprimer ses émotions. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Devant lui, Harry trépignait d'impatience, regardant le train rouge et noir, aux écritures d'or, qui semblait se remplir bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû le pouvoir.

« Je peux monter ?

\- Dans quelques minutes. »

Il posa sa main sur sa tête, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie, et Harry soupira un peu, en essayant de se soustraire à son contact. Severus le regarda avant de le relâcher, il savait que ça finirait par arriver, mais il avait espéré… Qu'importe.

D'ici une dizaine de minutes maximum, il n'aurait plus d'excuses pour le retenir ici, mieux valait couper court. Il allait donc le laisser s'enfuir, quand il vit que Drago montait. Dans ce cas, ça attendrait encore un peu. Il aurait préféré le voir avec des individus plus… Disons des individus qui ne risquaient pas de le compromettre.

Il repéra un garçon aux cheveux roux, et eut un léger sourire. Un Weasley, ce serait très bien. Par chance, le garçon monta dans le train juste devant eux, et Rogue tapota un peu l'épaule de Harry pour lui dire de le suivre.

Le garçon, un peu perdu, s'exécuta sans un regard pour Rogue, qui fit mine de ne pas être blessé par son comportement. Il regarda Harry disparaitre, puis se dirigea vers l'avant du train. Tout irait bien, il en était certain.

Sur le chemin, il tenta de rester fier, sûr de lui, malgré les regards et les murmures sur son passage. S'il avait su que simplement se couper les cheveux entrainerait ce genre de réactions…

Il monta prestement dans le wagon et marcha le long des sièges jusqu'à en atteindre un qui, un peu à l'écart, devrait lui permettre de ne pas avoir à parler. Il préférait ruminer, seul dans son coin, l'abandon que Harry venait de lui infliger.

Anxieux, l'esprit perdu, il repensa à leur conversation à propos de la baguette. Dans l'ensemble, il pensait avoir judicieusement choisi ses mots… Mais il savait que lorsque son souvenir serait dans la pensine, examiné et disséqué par l'œil et l'esprit vifs de Dumbledore, rien ne serait pareil.

Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa baguette, où il trouva également la petite fiole pleine de filaments argentés, brillants comme des lucioles. Dès ce soir, il devrait se prêter au difficile exercice des souvenirs.

« Bonjour Severus. »

Il releva les yeux, surpris par la voix d'Albus, et relâcha la fiole pour se concentrer sur lui.

« Vous ne transplanez pas à pré-au-lard ?

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu de compagnie, cette fois-ci. »

Severus le regarda longuement, entre reconnaissance et déception de ne pouvoir être seul. Il écarta sa cape afin que Dumbledore puisse s'installer, et ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

« Je trouvais étrange l'idée de faire voyager les professeurs dans un wagon à part, mais je commence à comprendre, je crois, que vous vouliez éviter que Harry ne soit trop associé à vous… »

Il n'eut pas envie de répondre, mais il finit malgré tout par hocher faiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Il est déjà difficile pour lui d'être Harry Potter, il n'a pas besoin de se sentir obligé de rester avec moi.

\- Harry Potter, peut-être… Mais être Harry Rogue Potter semble bien plus facile… »

Encore une fois, un sourire, mais il l'effaça rapidement bien qu'avec une certaine difficulté.

« Déménager à Londres également, était une décision destinée à lui faciliter la vie…

\- Il était plus facile de vivre une vie normale en étant ici l'été.

\- Sans doute, sans doute… »

Il sentait sur lui le regard perçant de Dumbledore, qui le scrutait et comprenait déjà sans un mot. Plus tard, ils en parleraient sûrement. Severus se sentirait attaqué, se mettrait sur la défensive, et Dumbledore resterait calme, imperturbable… Et puis il lui expliquerait sans doute qu'il ne devait plus interférer avec Harry… le laisser vivre, pour que la prophétie…

Il ferma les yeux un court instant. Il détestait y penser. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il ne se passa plus rien. Le train démarra, et Rogue dut résister à l'affreuse envie de prétexter une ronde pour voir où était Harry, avec qui, si tout se passait bien, s'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Lui avait-il laissé assez d'argent ? Plus important encore, allait-il se lier d'amitié avec Drago ? Il ne le fallait surtout pas. Il préférait le voir auprès de la famille Weasley qui, bien que composée principalement d'éléments perturbateurs, à l'exception de Percy, avait au moins l'avantage de détester les Malefoy.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Harry saura choisir ses amis, qu'ils soient ou non de la famille Malefoy…

\- Comment…

\- Le jeune Drago a son âge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha un peu la tête, et n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas utile : Dumbledore n'avait besoin d'aucune information. Il maitrisait tout, à chaque instant, et cela rendait la mort de Lily plus insupportable encore, chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Severus… Mais Harry…

\- Je sais. Harry est l'élu, nous devons le laisser agir à chaque instant tel qu'il pense devoir le faire. Mais bon sang, Albus ! Il a besoin d'aide pour ne pas faire les mauvais choix ! »

Dumbledore le regarda, et sourit tranquillement, ce qui agaça un peu plus Severus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le rabrouer :

« Harry ressemble à James… Mais il n'a ni son arrogance, ni son besoin de reconnaissance… Le seul dont l'avis compte, c'est son père.

\- Son père ne peut pas le lui donner, qui dit qu'il ne va pas croire à des promesses idiotes ?

\- Je suis certain qu'en faisant des efforts, vous pourriez tout à fait lui donner votre avis, Severus. »

Interloqué, il leva les yeux sur le directeur, restant obstinément coincé dans un silence d'incompréhension. Dumbledore se leva alors que Rogue le suivait des yeux sans un mot.

« Je vais aller voir Minerva… Nous devons encore régler quelques petites choses… à propos de la pierre, bien sûr. »

Rogue vit Dumbledore s'éloigner, et son regard se posa sur le professeur Quirrell, qui le suivait également des yeux.


	5. Pas à Gryffondor

Lors de la descente du train, Rogue avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas traverser le quai en direction du wagon où Harry avait disparu. En réalité, il amorça le mouvement mais fut arrêté par Minerva, qui lui lança un regard un peu trop perspicace.

« Venez Severus, nous devons préparer nos maisons respectives, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda brièvement autour de lui pour confirmer sa théorie : ni Filius ni Pomona. C'était donc bien une excuse pour l'empêcher de retourner vers Harry. Il en faisait sans doute trop… Il parvint malgré tout à voir la tignasse rousse de Ron et baissa les yeux. A ses côtés, son protégé… Son « Rogue Potter », qui souriait.

Soulagé, il accepta de suivre Minerva, en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de mettre son chapeau pour qu'on arrête de le dévisager. Ce n'était que des cheveux, et ça avait l'air d'être l'évènement le plus important de l'année.

Il monta dans l'une des calèches, après avoir brièvement caresser caressé les deux sombrals qui la tiraittiraient. Minerva le suivait des yeux sans un mot, et cela dura pendant quelques minutes avant que, enfin, elle ne dise ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Vous avez changé, Severus, depuis que vous avez adopté Harry. »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, assez surpris, mais les détourna rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation… Cependant, il semblait que tout le monde avait décidé de le coincer pour lui parler de choses gênantes. Le coiffeur, le train, et à présent la calèche. Etaient-ils encore nombreux à vouloir lui faire la morale ?

« J'imagine, finit-il par répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Surtout pour vos cheveux. »

Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Il se passerait très bien de ce genre de commentaire mais, là encore, il préféra simplement balayer le problème de ses pensées. Elle avait sans doute raison : il avait changé. En bien, sans doute.

Professeurs et Directeur étaient installés dans la grande salle depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque les élèves de deuxième à septième années se joignirent à eux. Il fallut encore un quart d'heure environ pour que les enfants de onze ans, terrifiés, se glissent à leur tour dans la salle.

Ils laissaient tous leur regard aller et venir entre le ciel artificiel, les tables, les professeurs, et le tabouret qui serait leur plus grosse épreuve de l'année, à leurs yeux.

Rogue se redressa un peu, cherchant des yeux le jeune Harry, le seul de tous ces premières années pour lequel il nourrissait une réelle inquiétude. Dans quelle maison irait-il ? Incontestablement, Gryffondor était celle qui lui correspondait le plus, mais le choixpeau… Il était parfois cruellement imprévisible.

Les premiers élèves passèrent dans le plus grand silence. Ils furent répartis, les uns après les autres. Silence, clameurs. Silence, clameurs. Puis soudain, un silence plus lourd encore.

« Harry Potter. »

Minerva le regarda, sans sourire, bien trop consciente de devoir faire attention à ne pas exprimer trop intensément son affection. Severus, lui, s'était largement redressé, tendant légèrement le cou pour être sûr d'entendre ce qui se produirait, à ce moment… Allait ilAllait-il suivre la voix voie de sa mère, et de son père, en rejoignant Gryffondor ?

Harry, frêle, minuscule, s'assit sur le haut tabouret, ajustant nerveusement sa robe sur ses genoux étroits.

Ses poings crispés, sa tête rentrant dans les épaules, il sembla rencontrer quelques difficultés à supporter le contact du chapeau. Comme si sa vie entière allait se décider maintenant… La pression pour Rogue était tout aussi insoutenable.

Gryffondor. Est-ce qu'il irait à Gryffondor ? Est-ce qu'il demanderait Gryffondor ? Severus ne lui avait jamais caché l'identité de ses parents, ni la façon dont ils étaient morts. Uniquement les traitements que son père lui avait fait subir, et peut-être avait-il oublié de mentionner que cette longue amitié avec Lily, avait cesser cessé une nuit, devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Pas à Gryffondor… »

C'était un murmure… Un simple murmure, répété comme un mantra. Severus sentit tout son corps s'enivrer d'une chaleur intense, une fierté… Une fierté si stupide ! Serpentard le rapprocherait de Jedusor ! Serpentard le mènerait sur le chemin d'une grandeur qu'il ne pourrait…

Il se redressa pour l'arrêter au moment exact où la voix du Choixpeau tonna :

« Serpentard ! »

Severus ferma les yeux, accusant le coup, mais fut bien obligé de rendre son sourire à Harry lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il se laissa retomber, espérant que son excès de zèle n'ait pas été remarqué dans la tension ambiante.

Il y croyait peu, après avoir vu les dégâts causés par une simple coupe de cheveux.

Serpentard. Il se rapprocherait donc forcément de Drago… Le garçon n'était pas mauvais en soi. Simplement… Il n'était pas de la bonne famille. Harry aurait été bien mieux avec le jeune Weasley… Tellement mieux… Il se força à chasser ces pensées.

Il passa le reste de la répartition dans un épais brouillard d'appréhension et de questionnement, par instant chasser chassé par le sourire de Harry, là-bas, à la table des Serpentards. Ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant, mais il était à la place exacte où lui-même s'asseyait, à l'époque…

Il vit le jeune Drago le rejoindre, et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne doutait pas que Lucius lui ait demandé de se rapprocher du jeune Harry… Mieux valait attaquer maintenant, tant qu'il était naïf, n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude, Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et il en serait sans aucun doute de même pour sa sœur lorsque le temps serait venu.

Le repas fit son apparition, mais il mangea sans grande conviction. Il sentait encore des regards pesants, aussi bien du côté des professeurs que des élèves. Au bout d'un moment, lassé, il se laissa simplement aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en baladant son regard sur les élèves de Serpentard.

Il les classifiait. De celui qui avait le plus de chances de rejoindre Jedusor, à celui qui en avait le moins. Harry était évidemment tout en bas de cette liste, bien loin de tous ces idiots qui croyaient qu'être à Serpentard leur donnait le droit de devenir agressifs, blessants, idiots… A quel moment les valeurs si précieuses de Salazar s'étaient-elles perdues ? Il y en avait eu peu qui soient réellement louables, et au final seule une avait perduré : l'absence de nés moldus.

Lorsque le repas fut achevé, Severus se leva, son regard toujours sur Harry, puis sur le préfet de la maison, un jeune garçon de quinze ans, à l'air dégingandé et perpétuellement perdu.

Il prit la tête des jeunes Serpentards, et les guida le long de la table, jusqu'à la sortie. En se dépêchant, il arriverait avant eux et… Il chassa l'idée. Non, menacer Drago n'était pas une solution valable. Il tenta quand même d'amorcer un mouvement, mais la voix d'Albus, basse et douce, l'arrêta.

« Severus ? Nous avons une longue discussion qui nous attend… »

Il avait ce petit sourire satisfait, qu'il lui faisait toujours quand il savait qu'il l'empêchait de faire quelque chose de regrettable, et le punissait en lui infligeant une de ses morales assommantes. Toutes ces histoires à propos de la force de la magie blanche, pure de toute intention malsaine… la magie blanche n'avait pourtant pas sauvé Lily.

« Mais elle a sauvé Harry… »

La réponse intérieure, écho des paroles lointaines de Dumbledore, lui serrèrent serra le cœur. Etait-il mal que, parfois, il regarde Harry en se demandait demandant si Lily aurait été épargnée si elle n'avait pas tenté de le protéger ? Sans aucun doute.

Il se retrouva bientôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle du Directeur, sans faire mine d'être fort, puissant, déterminé… Il était simplement inquiet et abattu, et puisqu'Albus le savait déjà, il était totalement inutile de le lui cacher.

« « Pas à Gryffondor ». »

Il se crispa un peu en relevant ses yeux d'un noir profond vers lui.

« J'espérais avoir mal entendu.

\- Qu'avez-vous raconté à ce garçon ?

-Rien, se défendit-il. Je lui ai dit que sa mère était une sorcière formidable, pure et plus courageuse que n'importe qui d'autre. Que son père fût un joueur de Quidditch comme on en voyait peu dans un siècle, et qu'il aurait eu une grande carrière s'il n'avait pas choisi d'écouter son courage en combattant Tom. »

Albus le fixa un long moment, et Severus savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Cette manie de l'appeler Tom le dérangeait. Dumbledore l'appelait par le titre qu'il s'était donné, une marque de respect pour sa puissance, mais aussi une marque de sa volonté à le combattre. Il ne comprenait pas que Severus veille tant à le rendre humain, aux yeux de Harry.

C'est là qu'il comprit sur quoi allait porter cette conversation, et il s'en énerva brusquement. Lorsqu'il se releva, son siège glissa en grinçant sur le sol de pierres, s'écartant de quelques centimètres.

« Comment pouvez-vous insinuer une chose pareille !

\- Je n'ai rien dit, Severus…

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce que la maison Serpentard représente à présent !

\- En effet… Et j'ai toujours pensé que, si vous n'aviez pas expressément demandé cette maison, vous auriez été envoyé à-

\- Silence ! coupa-t-il sèchement. »

Et le silence tomba, en effet. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que l'électricité entre le regard bleu perçant d'Albus, et les yeux noirs, sombres et égarés, de Severus.

« Je crois, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, que tout comme moi, tu respectes Lord Voldemort.

\- Vous faites fausse route.

\- Attendez, tempéra le directeur en levant légèrement sa main droite. Laissez-moi finir, Severus. Je crois que vous respectez sa force, et le courage, l'intellect, qu'il porte dans sa quête. A une autre époque, vous auriez suivi Gellert, car vous aimez suivre ceux qui portent haut leur conviction…

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Dumbledore sourit faiblement, entre amusement et impatience : c'était ainsi, il aimait voir l'expression de ceux à qui il faisait l'un de ses discours.

« Vous voulez mettre au profit de grandes convictions, votre courage, votre ruse, votre intelligence, et votre bienveillance. Vous êtes un parfait exemple de ce qu'est Poudlard… Hélas, vous avez fait l'erreur de croire que votre maison déciderait de votre avenir.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour de votre propos, je doute que votre but soit de me dire que j'appartiens à toutes les maisons !

\- Non, sourit le vieil homme. Je voudrais simplement vous dire que Harry, très vite, combattra avec de grandes convictions. Il aurait aura alors besoin de votre courage, de votre ruse, de votre intelligence, et de votre bienveillance. »


	6. Le professeur Quirrell

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de me lire si assiduement :) Pour information, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter avec le pseudo Alics E. Junn, j'y mets régulièrement des updates, des petites infos secrètes, etc.**

 **Exceptionnellement, pour ce chapitre, j'apprécierais que chacun d'entre vous mette un commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un "vu" ou un "yep j'étais là", pour que je sache à peu près combien j'ai de "vrais" lecteurs. Il faut savoir que je suis du genre à ne pas supporter d'écrire dans le vide, alors quelques commentaires me remotive toujours !**

 **Pour le moment j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance (le 7 est écrit, et le 8 le sera dans la journée) et j'aurais plus de faciliter à continuer sur ce rythme si vous me soutenez. :)**

 **Merci encore à vous qui avez la patience de me lire, de m'attendre, et de m'encourager !**

* * *

Le premier cours de l'année avec les Serpentards arriva, et Rogue eut l'impression qu'il lui serait impossible d'y survivre. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Harry quand il entra, et il fut difficile de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il s'était mis au premier rang, et le fixait de ses grands yeux verts.

Il était à côté de Drago, presque trop près pour qu'ils ne soient pas déjà amis, et conservait un sourire tranquille. Il n'avait jamais assisté à l'un de ses cours, et sans doute y avait-il quelque chose de grisant à le voir dans cette situation.

Severus qui, habituellement, était sur l'avant de l'estrade, recula pour se placer derrière sa table de préparation de potions, et commença son habituel discours. Arrivé à la partie qui lui plaisait le plus, il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'approcher légèrement.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, commença-t-il. A distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… »

Son regard croisa encore les yeux verts, et il s'arrêta là, tournant le regard vers Drago qui semblait captivé par bien autre chose… A savoir ses cheveux. Son père avait-il fait des commentaires ? Ou bien Harry sans le vouloir ?

« Un père au ministère semble ne pas vous avoir appris à garder votre attention plus longtemps qu'un chiot, Malefoy. »

Le visage blanc du garçon rosit un peu, de colère et d'humiliation, et il se redressa sur son siège, bombant son torse bien peu impressionnant en le regardant, une lueur de défis au fond de ses yeux argentés.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrais si j'ajoutais à une décoction d'Immortelles quelques gouttes de Sceau de Salomon ?

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir une chose pareille ?

\- Très bien. Et où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter quelques tiges de Jusquiame ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! »

Malefoy, le visage rouge, les yeux brillants et les sourcils froncés, c'était presque levé. Rogue fit un pas en avant, sans le lâcher de ses yeux noirs.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux montrer un peu d'attention à mon cours, au lieu de fixer de vos yeux hagards on ne sait quoi. Moins 10 points pour Serpentard. »

Sous les soupirs et les grognements des Serpentards, mais aussi sous les rires et murmures des Gryffondors, il rejoignit de nouveau son bureau, et s'y arrêta. Son regard sur Harry, il comprit qu'il l'avait déçu, comme rarement jusque-là. Il détourna les yeux, espérant que le garçon oublierait vite que celui qui l'avait adopté détestait sans grande cordialité celui qui risquait fort de devenir son meilleur ami.

Il se promit de faire des efforts, à l'avenir… En attendant, il devait simplement s'assurer que le message soit transmis à Lucius. En espérant que cet imbécile de Drago se souvienne du nom des plantes qu'il avait citées… En tout cas, il ne manquerait pas de se plaindre.

Comme tous les premiers cours, il ne se passa rien de vraiment intéressant. Severus se contenta d'expliquer comment fonctionneraient les prochaines séances, et il répondit aux quelques questions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il donne la parole à la jeune Granger. Il ne l'appréciait pas, ne la détestait pas non plus. Il était plutôt « fier » en quelques sortes de voir une jeune fille, née moldue, si appliquée.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Harry lui lançait un regard intéressé. Severus s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement, mais il espérait que ça puisse être le début d'un semblant d'amitié.

Le cours s'acheva enfin et il observa Harry qui rangeait ses affaires, en riant tout bas avec le fils Malefoy. Il aurait aimé pouvoir intervenir, mais il avait suffisamment déçu Harry pour la journée… Leur amitié allait-elle durer ? Et si c'était le cas, Harry allait-il apprendre… Il fit de son mieux pour que ces pensées s'effacent. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Il continua sa journée avec un cours dispensé aux Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de première année, puis il enchaîna avec des cours aux troisièmes années et aux septièmes années. Le repas de midi se passa sans réel événement, dans un calme relatif.

Ce fut le cas aussi des jours suivants, jusqu'à ce que, de nouveau, Severus aille rejoindre Albus dans son bureau. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre un nouveau sermon… Et n'y eut pas le droit.

Lorsqu'il entra, une pierre rougeâtre aux contours brisés était posée sur le bureau. Albus lui tournait le dos, mains croisées dans celui-ci, contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue par la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard.

La tour, haute, lui permettait de voir au-delà du sortilège empêchant les moldus de voir le château comme il était.

« Est-ce que c'est elle ?

\- En effet, répondit le directeur. C'est la pierre philosophale. La seule, l'unique…

\- A la vue de tous.

\- A notre vue. »

Albus décroisa les mains et se retourna pour le regarder une seconde. Le regard de Severus était encore sur la pierre, mais il ne la désirait pas. En réalité, elle l'effrayait plus que tout autre chose. La vie éternelle ? Qui aurait voulu d'un tel fardeau, à part le fou qui l'avait créée, et le Lord qui voulait mettre le monde à genoux ?

Dumbledore, peut-être ? Severus leva les yeux vers lui, et croisa immédiatement le regard bleu du directeur, caché derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune mais toujours aussi perçant.

« Où allez-vous la cacher ? demanda Severus, pour faire cesser le silence.

\- Au troisième étage, sans doute… Hagrid a ramené une créature impressionnante, qui grandira vite… Elle suffira pour les éloigner. »

Severus se contenta de hocher un peu la tête, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas poser les yeux sur la pierre rougeâtre. Elle était magnifique et, en même temps, lui inspirait une peur indescriptible. Comment pouvait-on manipuler un objet pareil sans rien risquer ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose, un effet néfaste, secondaire, qui prenait de plus en plus de place…

Mais Nicolas Flamel et sa femme étaient en vie, et heureux. Et Dumbledore, qui avait dépassé ses cent ans, en prenait-il également ? Ce ne serait pas réellement étonnant, avec son passé auprès de Grindelwald… Le désir de puissance et de reconnaissance d'Albus n'était pas un secret, malgré sa grande sagesse.

« Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur le professeur Quirrell. »

Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux noirs vers lui, et le fixa quelques secondes. Il avait trouvé Quirinus étrange dès son arrivée ici… Il se comportait bizarrement dans le Poudlard Express, également. Cependant, Severus n'avait pas réussi à cerner où était le problème. Peut-être était-il simplement bizarre ?

« Pourquoi cela ?

\- Il se comporte de manière étrange depuis quelque temps… Et semble chercher assez souvent à être seul. De plus, je l'ai trouvé ici même, il y a une dizaine de minutes à peine.

\- Dans votre bureau ?

\- A l'endroit même où tu te trouves. »

Le professeur de potions hocha un peu la tête, son regard froid de nouveau fixé sur la pierre. Quirrell voudrait s'en emparer ? Pour quelle raison ? Il semblait être fragile. Une pierre, même donnant la vie éternelle, n'irait pas à l'encontre de cela.

« Je garderai un œil sur lui.

\- Lorsqu'il ne sera pas trop occupé à être sur Harry, j'imagine ? »

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Severus ne comprit pas réellement. Quirrell, captivé par Harry ? Il ne fit le lien avec son œil qu'après de longues secondes d'hésitation, et finit par conclure :

« Je tâcherai de mener à bien cette mission, qu'importe la présence de Harry. Il était déjà là avant, et j'ai malgré tout su accomplir chacune des tâches que vous m'aviez confiées.

\- En effet, en effet… Pardonnez-moi, Severus, j'ai douté une seconde de votre implication. »

Il dut faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait eu l'air idiot et immature, mais Albus semblait avoir développé un certain don pour l'agacer, depuis la fin de l'année passée. Sans doute la venue de Harry y était-elle pour quelque chose, mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème.

"Que suis-je censé faire, donc ? Le surveiller étroitement, ou simplement le garder à l'oeil ?

\- Je pense que notre ami commun devrait avoir conscience d'être sous bonne garde…"

Un simple sourire de Dumbledore, et Severus hocha la tête et tourna les talons. La présence de la pierre philosophale qui brûlait sur le bureau était devenue insupportable. Il voulait s'enfuir au plus vite, oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Une vie éternelle… Qui donc voudrait souffrir si longtemps, et perdre ceux qui comptent les uns après les autres ? Lui évidemment avait déjà perdu Lily… mais l'idée de perdre Albus et Harry… Ou simplement l'idée de vivre éternellement avec pour souvenir une biche argentée et un enfant… C'était insupportable.


	7. Terreurs Nocturnes

La sueur avait collé sur lui son pyjama de soie aux couleurs de sa maison. Le vert scintillant avait foncé, le noir profond pris des reflets d'argent et Severus, le souffle court, semblait plus pâle que jamais.

Il se redressa dans le grand lit à baldaquin et laissa ses jambes sortir de celui-ci, avant de se relever. Comme chaque fois, il resta simplement debout à attendre, impuissant, que les dernières réminiscences de son rêve s'éteignent.

Jamais il n'avait considéré cela comme des cauchemars. Comment revoir la belle Lily, la bienveillante Lily, vivante pouvait être un cauchemar ? Evidemment, elle le haïssait, le méprisait, mais elle était là, bien présente. Il entendait sa voix, sentait son odeur, voyait ses yeux si verts, alors même si elle semblait déçu, même si elle semblait dégoûtée, ce ne pouvait être que des moments merveilleux.

Il resta ainsi, à contempler la forêt interdite, pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, le soleil commença à se lever. Il le suivit des yeux, aussi longtemps que le lui permirent ses pupilles, puis il baissa la tête. Il accueillait ce jour comme on accueille le deuil.

D'ici quelques heures, Lily serait morte depuis exactement dix ans. Une date importante qu'il aurait aimé être capable de fêter, en quelque sorte. Capable de boire un Whiskey pur feu en sa mémoire, une bierraubeurre autour d'une table des trois balais, avec Remus, Sirius, Albus, ceux qui l'avaient connue.

Mais Sirius était à Azkhaban et, ce soir, seuls Remus et Albus se réuniraient là-bas, dans un silence douloureux. Lui, dans sa réserve, il boirait seul pour leur faire écho, levant son verre aux étagères et au souvenir d'une jeune femme exceptionnelle.

Severus enfila finalement sa robe de sorcier, l'ajustant d'un coup de baguette plutôt que de prendre la peine d'en lisser les plis de ses mains fines. Il regarda malgré tout ses doigts, sur sa baguette. Un flash de cette nuit le fit vaguement sourire. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un squelette revêtu d'un cuir de mauvaise qualité.

Aux côtés de Harry, de ses rires et de ses sourires, il avait repris vie. Dire qu'il perdrait tout bientôt… Bien trop tôt, s'il en croyait Albus. Tom serait bientôt de retour, et ce jour-là, Severus sera bien obligé de revenir à ses côtés pour assurer la survie de l'école, et de son jeune Harry. Son jeune fils.

Ce terme lui faisait mal, et il le balaya de force. Harry n'était pas son fils. Harry était le fils de Lily et de James Potter, arrachés à la vie dans la fleur de l'âge, en pleine construction de l'avenir le plus prometteur qui aurait pu naître d'un couple si exceptionnel.

Lui, se flagella-t-il en ajustant son col, était le monstre qui les avait menés à la mort, celui qui avait arraché leur fils à son lit d'enfant et qui, depuis, le gardait sous la protection de sortilèges tous plus puissants et égoïstes les uns que les autres.

Il savait que ces pensées noires étaient dues aux souvenirs de cette nuit, et de celles qui avaient suivi. Le repas du soir et la nuit n'arriveraient jamais assez vite. Tout, en lui, le poussait à se recoucher pour ne pas affronter cette nouvelle journée, mais il sortit de l'appartement qui donnait sur son bureau, qu'il quitta également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la Grande Salle, passant entre les tables encore vides pour rejoindre sa place. Chaque jour, le même chemin. La même heure. S'asseoir et attendre qu'ils arrivent, parler cordialement à ceux qui venaient. Et attendre de pouvoir dormir et rêver d'elle.

Le repas passa assez rapidement, alors que Severus ne pouvait que constater que Harry et Drago se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Côte à côte à tout instant, parlant ensemble sans arrêt… La seule bonne nouvelle, là-dedans, c'était que le jeune Malefoy semblait en avoir profité pour abandonner Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle… Deux fils de Mangemorts que Severus préférait voir loin de son protégé.

Une fois débarrassé du petit déjeuner, Severus se rendit dans son bureau. Comme chaque fois qu'il ne donnait pas cours, il faisait en sorte d'être disponible. Malgré son agacement face à la plupart des élèves, il souhaitait évidemment les voir réussir dans sa matière. L'art noble et vieillissant des potions avait besoin de nouveaux Maîtres.

Assis à son bureau, il se tourna un peu pour regarder une armoire de bois brut. Il s'écarta pour se relever et l'ouvrit, puis il y récupéra un livre de potions abîmé par le temps, par les décoctions qui s'étaient maintes et maintes fois renversées sur lui. Il était plein de souvenirs…

Il l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter et s'arrêta sur une page au hasard. La potion de Mort Subite. Pleine d'annotations, de remises en cause… il n'avait jamais été capable de suivre à la lettre toutes ces règles… lui qui ne cessait de dire qu'il fallait être précis et suivre chaque quantité, chaque temps… A l'époque, il remettait tout en cause.

Et améliorait tout.

Il feuilleta encore une fois le livre, et s'arrêta sur une autre page. Il ne fit alors que survoler le nom de la potion, car il savait exactement où regarder, il connaissait par coeur cette page. A droite, près du coin, un mot tracé de son écriture hâtive mais soignée : "Sectumsempra".

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il cachait ce livre. Il était hors de question que Harry tombe dessus par erreur. Il était trop dangereux. Et puis, il y avait ça. Il referma le livre pour en soulever la couverture.

De la même écriture, il lut cette fois à mi-voix : "Ce livre appartient… au Prince de Sang-Mêlé".

Son regard resta longuement absorbé par ces mots, puis il soupira et se hâta de ranger le livre et de se rasseoir. Il ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça, et de balayer au mieux le souvenir de l'arrogant jeune homme qu'il avait été, lui aussi.

Enfin, bien sûr, ça avait été vu comme de l'arrogance mais, à l'époque… Il voulait simplement que le nom de sa mère soit reconnu, que le monde se souvienne de cette femme, forte, mais si seule, et si loin. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment. Harry viendrait peut-être le voir cette fois… Il passait cette journée ensemble d'habitude.

Au bout d'une heure, on toqua légèrement à la porte. Il leva les yeux avec un sourire. C'était sans doute lui. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Ça devait être lui.

"Entre."

Il crut sentir une hésitation, mais la poignée tourna enfin, un reflet blanc courant sur sa surface d'or. La porte s'ouvrit, et le regard de Severus s'assombrit.

"Miss Granger."

Il la vit rosir un peu alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle resta un instant adossée contre la poignée, ses cheveux bouclés parfaitement immobiles autour de son visage d'enfant. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes mais finit par perdre patience.

"Est-ce que vous allez rester silencieuse encore longtemps ? D'autres élèves pourraient avoir plus intéressant à dire."

Il avait senti que son ton était cassant, grinçant, et s'en voulut quand il vit les épaules de la fillette se crisper. Il oubliait trop souvent que les enfants de moldus étaient les plus fragiles en début d'année… C'est qu'habituellement, les enfants de moldus allaient parler de leurs craintes à leur directeur de maison. Autrement dit, directeur de Serpentard, il n'avait pas à subir ce genre de visites.

La jeune fille finit par s'approcher, ses yeux se baladant d'une étagère à une autre, d'un bocal au suivant. Sans doute cherchait-elle à éviter à tout prix de poser son regard sur Severus. Le sien, par ailleurs, était sévère, la scrutant alors qu'elle marchait.

"Asseyez-vous, au lieu de tourner en rond."

Elle tira la lourde chaise pour s'installer, et releva enfin ses yeux curieux vers lui.

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger, simplement… J'aimerais savoir s'il me serait possible d'avoir accès à un livre de potions… De deuxième année…"

Il la regarda curieusement, pendant un bon moment, avant de soupirer.

"Il y en a à la Bibliothèque, je les y ai mis moi-même."

Elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures pendant un moment, et Severus la laissa faire. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, lui-même listait dans son esprit l'ensemble des potions dont la recette figurait dans le livre de deuxième année.

Laquelle pouvait bien intéresser cette petite ? Il la vit pincer ses lèvres, puis mettre ses doigts sur sa bouche, et soupira. La potion de beauté, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait vue en prise avec des Serpentards et n'avait pas réagi, peut-être aurait-il dû. Peut-être que ça ne s'arrêtait pas aux Serpentards… Il y avait des petits moqueurs arrogants dans toutes les maisons.

L'image fugace de James, riant aux éclats en le suspendant dans les airs, traversa son esprit. Il était bien forcé, malgré lui, de la prendre en pitié. Harry avait su l'adoucir. Mais comment l'aider ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire de préparer cette potion, ce serait irresponsable. Il devait parler avec Minerva… Et tenter d'intervenir quand sa maison s'en prendrait à elle… Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Ce n'était pas une solution définitive… Il sourit faiblement. Lily avait été là pour lui pendant longtemps… Ça n'avait pas suffi. Il ne fallait pas que cette jeune fille se mette à suivre un fou, comme lui-même l'avait fait. Comme Dumbledore l'avait fait.

En se faisant cette réflexion, il sentit de nouveau son humeur s'assombrir. Après Grindelwald et Jedusor, qui serait le prochain ?

"Miss Granger. Quoi que vous cherchiez dans ce livre, ce ne sera pas une solution viable."

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, d'un regard plein d'intelligence, mais de force aussi, qui surprit Severus. Elle savait déjà tout ça, alors pourquoi semblait-elle si faible ? Ah. Non, il comprenait. Enfin, il pensait comprendre. "Parlez-en à un adulte". Elle n'avait pas su comment.

Il baissa les yeux un instant puis hocha la tête.

"Tout cela cessera, Miss Granger. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, vous êtes sans doute l'élève la plus brillante de cette école, et ce quelque soit la pureté de votre sang et de votre visage."

Hermione continuait de le fixer sans rien dire, et arracha un soupir au professeur.

"Si cela vous convient, je peux vous proposer des cours particuliers. Seulement, vous atteindrez rapidement le niveau des deuxièmes années, et vous ennuierez donc le moment venu. Mais cela vous évitera la préparation désastreuse d'une potion qui n'est pas encore à votre portée.

\- Merci, professeur."

Elle se releva, le salua et le remercia encore, puis ils décidèrent que rendez-vous serait pris chaque samedi, à 10h, ici même. Il proposerait à Harry de venir… Peut-être à Ron également.

En attendant, il devait attendre encore que la journée s'achève, puis rejoindre le banquet...


	8. Un troll dans les cachots

Le repas d'Halloween avait toujours été festif et bruyant, tout ce que Severus avait du mal à supporter, de manière générale. Il avait croisé les jambes sous la table en bois massif, et croisé ses bras sur son torse qui commençait à reprendre son ancienne épaisseur. Depuis l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter et de maigrir… Il devrait faire attention.

Son regard passa de nouveau sur la table des Serpentards, et s'arrêta sur Harry, qui parlait encore avec Drago. Ce soir, après le repas, il lui proposerait ses cours particuliers… En espérant qu'il n'y emmène pas son nouvel ami. Hélas, Severus voyait bien que leur relation était devenue bien fusionnelle en seulement deux mois.

Alors que les plats se vidaient les uns après les autres, arrivant bientôt à leur terme la grande porte de bois et de fer s'ouvrit à la volée, ce qui était impressionnant étant donné son poids.

En courant, en titubant, le professeur Quirrell entra et se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Par réflexe, Severus s'était redressé, la main sur sa baguette. Un simple mouvement d'Albus, et il la relâcha, sans détendre ses épaules pour autant.

"Dans les cachots… Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !"

Il y eut un silence lourd, un silence de plomb qui écrasait la salle jusqu'à faire monter la pression à son paroxysme. Tout cessa de bouger.

"Je voulais vous prévenir…"

Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'écroula, et ce fut une détonation. Dès que son corps heurta le sol, les élèves se mirent à hurler et à se bousculer. La voix puissante d'Albus résonna… Mais Severus était déjà loin.

Il descendit dans les cachots le plus rapidement possible. Il y vit le troll, l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'entendre les pas précipités des Serpentards qui rejoignent leur salle commune sous les ordres de leur préfet, et les professeurs qui venaient vers lui.

Il tourna les yeux vers ces derniers. Quirrell n'était pas avec eux. A l'infirmerie ? Il planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore et sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas. Severus profita du tumulte pour raser les murs et s'éloigner.

En quelques instants, il rejoignit la Grande Salle… Vide. Quirinus brillait par son absence, comme souvent le concernant. Severus tourna les talons, sa robe volant autour de lui. Ce n'était décidément pas le jour… Pas le jour du tout pour le provoquer.

Il se précipita vers les escaliers et monta au troisième étage, forçant les escaliers à lui obéir comme avait dû le faire le professeur Quirrell avant lui pour atteindre plus rapidement son objectif. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la laissant rebondir dans un fracas sourd contre le mur de pierre et traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées. Il entendit la porte se fermer, à quelques mètres devant lui, et courut.

Il lança le sortilège de déverrouillage sur la porte et l'ouvrit. A part le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid, déjà bien grand, il n'y avait rien ici. Il baissa les yeux sur la trappe. Quirrell avait-il réussi à passer ? Comment ? Lentement, les mains levées en signe de paix, Severus approcha des trois têtes.

Son souffle, court, ne témoignait que trop bien de son inquiétude. Il ignorait pour quelle raison Quirinus voulait la pierre… Mais il avait côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres si longtemps, avait été si proche de lui… Il savait que le froid qu'il ressentait près du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait rien de physique. En quoi étaient-ils liés ? Il l'ignorait, mais il finirait par le découvrir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il vit trop tard bouger l'une des lourdes têtes du chien. La douleur fut fulgurante, et il poussa un hurlement qui fit, heureusement, reculer l'animal encore craintif étant donné son jeune âge.

Il en profita pour se jeter en arrière, hors de portée. Sa jambe ensanglantée et sa robe déchirée ne lui permettaient plus de marcher correctement. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte. Il était impossible que Quirrell ait pu passer… Impossible.

Il sortit, verrouilla l'entrée derrière lui et longea le mur de pierre en s'y appuyant. Sa jambe le brûlait et le glaçait tout à la fois. Il avait la sensation que le sang qui coulait voulait tout à la fois le vider de sa vie brûlante et le remplir d'une mort glaciale, et c'était logique… Il ne tiendrait pas ainsi.

Severus s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, son épaule le tenant au mieux, sa jambe valide soutenant son poids mais faiblissant lentement. Il regarda derrière lui, une ligne de sang le suivait, luisante. Le professeur de potions prit sa baguette, et la baissa vers sa jambe gravement touchée.

Du bout des lèvres, dans une concentration intense, douloureuse, il murmura la formule comme un mantra, sa baguette survolant les trous profonds laissés par les crocs de la bête.

"Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…"

Comme chaque fois qu'il lançait ce sort, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Et comme chaque fois que le bien-être l'assaillissait… Il vit Lily, et la douleur revint. Quelques secondes, quelques formules encore, et il put enfin s'arrêter.

Sa jambe, rougeâtre, devenait lentement plus sombre. Il la couvrit au mieux de sa robe et sortit. La douleur, fantômatique, continuait à faire écho dans sa jambe et le forçait à boiter malgré lui. Severus descendit d'un étage et traversa de nombreux couloirs avant d'atteindre, enfin, la gargouille qui gardait le Bureau d'Albus.

A mi-voix, contrôlant au mieux la douleur, il prononça le mot de passe :

"Sorbet Citron…"

Sa voix, lasse et basse, fut entendue et il fit un pas en avant pour se laisser porter par l'escalier. Le temps de monter, il combattit la douleur et les réflexes… Ainsi, il entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui, le visage fermé. Son regard, froid et noir, se posa sur Quirrell qui le regardait entrer.

Il n'avait pas réussi à descendre… Très bien. C'était un bon début. Il le vit baisser les yeux sur sa jambe, et ajusta de nouveau sa robe d'une main, puis il regarda Dumbledore, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

Cette fois-ci, il ne participa à la conversation. Lorsque les voix se turent et que les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il comprit qu'il aurait dû écouter un peu plus.

Seulement, son esprit était obsédé… trois images qui s'affrontaient, se bousculaient pour prendre plus de place dans sa douleur : Harry, bambin, dans son lit. Lily, si belle, déçue et blessée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Tom, fier, inquiet et possédé par une peur sombre, qui le fixait alors qu'il prononçait les mots qui condamnaient Lily.

"Je suis désolé. Je réfléchirai à tout cela ce soir, je voudrais d'abord m'assurer que les élèves de ma maison se portent bien."

Tous savaient qu'il mentait, que seul Harry l'intéressait, mais ils hochèrent la tête. Minerva approuva, et ajouta qu'elle ferait de même. Filius et Pomona lui firent écho, et ils sortirent tous les quatre. Sous le brouillard de la prophétie, Severus entendit Albus lui demander de revenir, plus tard.

" _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois."_

 _Severus se tut, le temps que le regard de Tom revienne se poser sur lui. Arrogant, froid, fier, moqueur… Mais il savait lire au plus profond de ses pupilles de serpent, rougeoyantes de rage, de haine, mais s'éteignant lentement sous la peur._

" _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."_

 _Les yeux du Mage Noir se plantèrent dans les siens. Pendant un instant, il fut plus Tom que Voldemort… Et l'humanité s'éteignit une nouvelle fois sous l'eau de la colère et de la suffisance._

" _C'est ridicule."_

 _Sa voix, sifflante, glaçante, ne faisait déjà plus aucun effet à Severus. Il était trop habitué à l'entendre, et il l'avait entendu murmurer de nombreuses fois des phrases pleines d'espoirs et portées par un bonheur simple._

" _Quel pouvoir pourrais-je ignorer ? Je possède chacun d'entre eux ! Et personne, personne ne sera jamais mon égal !"_

Le souvenir fut balayé par le rire de Harry, derrière la porte. Severus s'apaisa, et entra dans la salle commune. Dès qu'il fut là, il le regretta. Le regard de Harry se posa sur sa jambe et le garçon se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

"Severus !"

Les élèves les plus jeunes tournèrent un regard curieux vers le jeune Serpentard, qui se permettait sans gêne d'appeler leur professeur par son prénom. Ici, il était Harry Potter. Les premières années ne savaient rien de leur lien, mais l'absence de réaction des autres dut les mettre sur la voie, sans doute.

"Tout va bien. Êtes-vous revenus ici sans encombre ?"

Il tourna les yeux vers les deux préfets.

"Parfaitement, professeur Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a lui même escortés jusqu'ici avant de rejoindre les autres."

Severus hocha un peu la tête en chassant un sourire. Ainsi, même Dumbledore n'avait pu résister au désir de protéger leur jeune prodige. Il allait reprendre la parole quand la porte qui menait sur le couloir s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Severus !"

La voix de Minerva, pressante, le tira définitivement du fantôme de ses souvenirs. Il se tourna vers elle.

"La jeune Granger… Le troll l'a trouvée, nous avons besoin de vos soins."

Il tourna les talons sans répondre et la dépassa, sans un regard pour les élèves, ou pour Harry.


	9. Le match de Quiddtich

**C'est officiel, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance ! Je termine celui-ci peut-être 30 minutes avant de le publier, et j'écrirais donc plus sérieusement demain… Je ne garantis pas la tenue du rythme sur la prochaine Fanfiction qui ne tardera pas à arriver (les infos dans le dernier chapitre de celle-ci et sur Twitter : Alics E. Junn).**

 **Donc demain, le 6 Août, je tente d'écrire les derniers chapitres, qui devraient être au nombre de 3 ou 4 normalement, peut-être 5 en fonction de la structure que je donne.**

 **On attaquera ensuite sur la prochaine fanfiction non pas les jours impairs, mais les jours pairs. Il passera donc 2 jours avant la publication du premier chapitre ! Pensez donc à follow notre compte HogwArts RevivAl pour ne pas la manquer !**

 **Sur ce, n'oubliez pas les commentaires (un seul seulement sur le chapitre 8 ? une honte ! :O), suivez, aimez, partagez et surtout, retrouvons nous le 7 pour la suite :3**

* * *

Severus ne cessait de s'inquiéter depuis que Harry avait commencé le Quidditch. Il le regardait régulièrement, de loin. Il avait une vue directe sur le terrain, bien qu'il ne voyait en réalité que des formes évoluant dans les airs, sans vraiment savoir où était la seule qui l'intéressait.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement, le premier match aurait lieu. Il pourrait venir et regarder Harry jouer, voir enfin comme il se débrouillait. Il avait été pris pour ses talents d'attrapeurs, après un jeu avec le jeune Malefoy. Sans en dire un mot, Severus espérait que cela suffise à attiser la jalousie de ce dernier, et à faire cesser cette dangereuse amitié.

Le professeur de potions se rendit sur place assez rapidement, et s'installa dans la tour des spectateurs réservée aux professeurs et autres membres de l'équipe pédagogique, ainsi qu'au commentateur. Il s'installa au deuxième rang, comme à son habitude. Il ne voulait pas que Harry soit perturbé par sa présence.

Il vit les autres professeurs prendre place, et les élèves arrivèrent, faisant gonfler le bruit qui s'échappait des tribunes. Les équipes firent bientôt leur entrée, et Severus ne put que suivre Harry des yeux. Attrapeur de Serpentard en première année… Il était exceptionnel. Aussi bon, sans aucun doute, que James. Etait-ce un compliment ? Oui. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

Lily aurait été fière de lui, infiniment fière. Il marchait dans les pas de son père, avec la bienveillance de sa mère, le courage de son parrain et la tolérance de l'un des hommes qui avaient eu la chance de le voir naître : Lupin.

Encore tant de choses que Severus ne lui avait pas dites… Il le devrait un jour, mais comment lui expliquer que le plus grand ami de la famille soit à Azkaban, accusé d'avoir trahi ses parents alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ? Comment lui expliquer que l'un des amis de la famille soit un loup-garou capable de le tuer et de le pleurer tout à la fois ?

Albus lui avait demandé d'attendre, et Severus était bien heureux de se cacher derrière cette excuse toute prête pour ne rien révéler au garçon. Combien de temps encore, avant que tout ne s'effondre ? Combien de temps Albus lui laisserait-il goûter à ce bonheur qu'il ne méritait pas ?

Le coup de sifflet marqua le début du match et les trois balles s'envolèrent, alors que le vif d'or, papillonnant, attendait son heure. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le regard de Severus fut attiré de nouveau vers Harry, qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à tenir sur son balai.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, et se mit à murmurer. Il n'y réfléchissait pas, n'y pensait pas. Il devait simplement l'aider, le sauver, ne pas le laisser tomber. Qui lui lançait un maléfice ? Il s'en moquait. Qui cherchait à le tuer ? Il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait que le voir vivre.

Obsédé par cette idée, il ne songea pas une seule seconde à localiser la source du sortilège lancé au balai de son protégé. Il ne fit que murmurer, encore et encore, les mêmes formules pour le contrer. Cela dura encore un long moment, puis il lui sembla qu'il prenait le dessus. En réalité, il n'y était pour rien, et il s'en rendit compte rapidement.

La raison pour laquelle le maléfice était levé était simple : Minerva et Albus murmuraient doucement, les yeux rivés sur le balai. Severus en profita pour se retourner, lançant un regard à chaque professeur… Et il le vit.

La bouche entrouverte mais immobile, Quirrell regardait Harry avec un mélange de dégoût et de déception. La rage, sombre, sanglante, monta de ses entrailles, mais il ne bougea pas. Il sentait la pression exercée par Albus sur lui pour l'immobiliser, toute sa force magique qui l'écrasait et le maintenait sur le banc de bois.

Il finirait par devoir le lâcher et, à ce moment-là, il irait. Il irait, et il viendrait à bout de cet homme qui n'aurait jamais dû approcher de l'école… Jamais dû approcher de Harry…

Le match se termina, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement. Il entendit la joie, la frénésie. Serpentard gagnait, oui, et alors ? Tant que Quirrell serait là, quel intérêt que qui que ce soit gagne ? Cet homme mettait l'école en danger. Mettait Harry en danger. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait tenté de faire… Il allait le tuer.

Les tribunes se vidèrent, et évidemment le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut le premier à partir. Severus dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin et être capable de le suivre.

Il devrait être en bas, dans les vestiaires, prendre Harry dans ses bras et savourer sa joie, le rassurer, lui dire que rien n'aurait pu lui arriver sur ce balais… Il s'en voulait déjà, mais il suivait Quirrell. Il était là. Quelques mètres devant.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, arrivant au château bien avant les autres, Severus tira sa baguette. Personne autour mais, par prudence, il lança un assurdiato à mi-voix. Ils étaient dans le hall, et tous les sons lui semblèrent soudain plus sourd.

Quirrell s'en aperçut également, il s'arrêta.

"Qui… est… ccccce…?"

La voix s'était élevée… ou plutôt non. Elle s'était imprimée dans l'air. Vaporeuse, absente, frémissante. Une voix étrange, sans réelle consistance, qui ne venait pas de Quirrell et... pourtant si.

Severus sentait son corps lutter pour ne pas se figer, sans succès. Ses doigts serraient bien trop fort sa baguette.

"S-Severus… M-M-Maître…"

Encore une fois, il sentit tout son corps se fondre en lui-même, son esprit semblait se fermer totalement à la moindre réflexion. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il ignorait pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas, mais il voulait s'enfuir, partir loin d'ici. Prendre Harry et partir. Ne jamais revenir.

"Je… veux… le… voir…" susurra encore la voix

"C-C-C-'est im-imp-impossible m-maître. C-Ce serai-rait tr-trop dangereux…

\- Montre… le… moi…!"

La voix, pourtant encore si faible et silencieuse, sembla soudain bien plus forte, autoritaire. Quirrell resta immobile un moment puis il passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné, tournant le dos à Severus. Lentement, il défit le bandeau.

Severus recula, lentement, un pas après l'autre. Son instinct tout entier lui hurlait de partir tant qu'il en était temps. Il savait. Il savait. Il devait fuir ou s'agenouiller. Choisir maintenant. Serait-il encore le pantin de Dumbledore, à la solde de Jedusor ? Ou bien serait-il le traitre de l'un comme de l'autre ?

Ses genoux fléchirent. Il devait s'agenouiller. Honorer Jedusor. Louer son retour. Protéger Harry… Il devait protéger Harry… Son corps ne savait plus comment agir, ne savait plus que suivre. Son coeur qui hurlait d'aller sauver Harry, son esprit qui répétait qu'il devait garder sa place auprès des deux plus grands mages que le monde ait porté.

Une bouche. C'est la première chose qu'il vit, une bouche. Ou, plutôt, une fente étrange, qui se tordait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte d'abord. Comme si il y avait une latence… les mots étaient prononcés puis se prélassaient dans l'espace jusqu'à atteindre Severus.

"L'air… Il y avait… longtemps… que je ne l'avais… ssssentit… ssssur mes lèvres…"

Severus se crispa. C'était lui. C'était tellement lui. Il tomba à genoux, car il n'avait déjà plus le choix. son regard était fixé au sol, sur les dalles qui lui semblaient soudain si accueillante. Il repéra la tâche qu'il y avait faite avec une potion, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans. Une fiole qu'il transportait, James lui était rentré dedans, elle s'était brisé. Malgré les sortilèges et les autres potions, il avait été impossible de la faire disparaître.

Et puis il vit les marques de griffes sur une autre dalle, un peu plus près des escaliers. Le jour où il avait vu Lupin se transformer, où il avait sauté les escaliers, griffant le sol à l'atterrissage avant de s'enfuir. Personne n'avait jamais rien su, pas même Lupin.

Là, ces tâches noirâtres, des bombes lancées par les Weasley. Et là, au pied de la rampe, cette poudre dorée ! Et cette usure sur la pierre, et se trou sur cette autre pierre, et cette porte qui grinçait, et ces escaliers qui glissaient chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, et cette fenêtre qui laissait passer la neige, et ce tableau qui ne cessait de rire quand un élève tombait, et cet autre qui le réprimandait, cet autre qui levait les yeux au ciel ! Il refusait d'abandonner.

Un genoux à terre, il replia son autre jambe. Gardant sa baguette en main, il mit son bras sur sa cuisse, tête baissée, humble. Il aiderait Dumbledore, sauverait Harry, sauverait les Moldus, sauverait Poudlard. Sauverait ces enfants de Mangemorts qui n'avaient jamais eu le choix, ces enfants de Moldus qui devraient vivre l'horreur plutôt que les milles merveilles du monde magique.

"Emmène… moi… à la… pierre… Sssseverusssss….

\- Il est trop tôt, Maître. Nous devons attendre la fin de l'année, lorsque la méfiance retombera.

\- Je n'ai… pas… cccccce temps… Sssseverussss…

\- Vous l'avez, Maître. La forêt interdite compte encore quelques licornes…

\- Une vie… à la merciiiii… d'êtres ssssi… répugnants…

\- Pas une vie, Maître. Quelques mois seulement."

Il y eut un bruit à l'extérieur. Quirrell remis à la hâte le tissu sur la bouche de Jedusor. Il n'avait jamais libéré ses yeux… Heureusement. Même si Severus avait toujours su cacher ses pensées, il n'aurait pu cacher son dégoût si longtemps. Réduit à partager un corps. Réduit à se nourrir du sang d'un être pur. Réduit à une demi-vie. Lui qui avait été si puissant était devenu un être… pathétique.

Severus voulut se redresser, mais ses jambes ne réagissaient pas. Il était figé sur place, toute l'adrénaline qu'il avait emmagasiné s'échappait par chaque pore de sa peau. Les pas approchaient… Il devait se lever, mais il en était incapable ! Si Harry le voyait…

Une main puissante attrapa son bras et le força à se relever. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, il était assit devant le bureau de Dumbledore qui le fixait… Sans dissimuler une seule seconde son inquiétude.


	10. Le reflet de la Licorne

Après de longues minutes, Albus prit enfin la parole. Il avait une voix faible, inquiète, et ne parvenait visiblement pas à cacher ses pensées. Evidemment. Il l'avait retrouvé agenouillé, la baguette à la main, la marque frémissante, paralysé… Que pourrait-il croire d'autre ?

"L'avez-vous vu, Severus ?"

Le silence retomba. Sa voix l'avait déchiré mais, déjà, il cicatrisait pour mieux s'ancrer dans la pièce. Il fallut à Severus de nombreuses secondes, puis il répondit enfin.

"Je ne lui ai pas ouvert mon esprit.

\- Mais vous l'avez vu…

\- Aussi certainement que je vous vois, Albus… Affaiblis… En proie à la peur… au dégoût de lui-même…

\- Il a donc survécu…"

Severus secoua lentement la tête, son regard sombre dans les yeux de glace de Dumbledore.

"Non. Il ne vit pas. Il n'est pas mort, comprenez le bien, seulement… Un être tel que lui ne peut prétendre être en vie."

Pendant de brèves minutes, qui semblaient bien dérisoires face à l'ampleur de l'incident, Severus entreprit de lui expliquer précisément ce qu'il avait vu. Les lèvres émaciées, semblable à une fissure dans un crâne ridé, la voix désincarnée qui rebondissait sans rien heurter… Les paroles.

"Il veut la pierre.

\- C'était à prévoir, Severus… L'aiderez-vous ?

\- Le devrais-je ?"

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Visiblement, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se poser la question, et cela deviendrait rapidement gênant. Dans quel camp, aujourd'hui, Severus devrait-il se trouver ?

Le pour et le contre était à peser, évidemment, mais le contre l'emportait déjà. Cependant, ils se prêtèrent à ce jeu habituel. Albus tira sa baguette, Severus fit de même, et ils les utilisèrent pour tracer un tableau dans l'air, luisant comme des flammes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il était assez simple. Seul Harry empêchait son retour auprès de Jedusor, et ce n'était pas suffisant… Enfin, en terme de chiffre. Ils avaient tout à gagner à le renvoyer vers lui, à le faire passer pour un fidèle serviteur ayant attendu le retour de son maître.

Mais il y avait Harry. Revenir aux côtés de Tom, c'était se forcer à lui dire qu'il avait gardé Harry à ses côtés pour mieux le lui livrer. Il devrait donc abandonner Harry. En était-il seulement capable ? Passer une journée sans le voir était une torture qui lui broyait les entrailles.

"Je crois, commença Dumbledore, qu'il est important que nous réfléchissions quelques jours."

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Quelques instants plus tard, sa baguette rangée, il quittait le bureau. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il devait tenter de réfléchir comme Dumbledore et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, comme Grindelwald. Agir pour le plus grand bien. Une formule tout faite, maladroite, vide de sens, mais qui était aujourd'hui son seul appuie.

Depuis cinq jours, suite à leur conversation, Severus prenait soin d'éviter Dumbledore. Il passait son temps dans son bureau ou en cours. Il était temps pour lui de se concentrer sur autre chose… Il décida donc d'envoyer un Hibou à la jeune Granger, ainsi qu'à Harry et à Ron Weasley. Ce dernier trouverait son approche étrange, mais, étant donné son niveau, cela pourrait très bien être une proposition de cours particuliers pour qu'il rattrape son retard conséquent.

Bien qu'il l'ait proposé deux heures avant l'horaire convenue, les trois élèves se présentèrent. Quatre, en réalité. Le regard de Severus se posa sévèrement sur Drago, qu'il fixa pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne fasse un léger mouvement, visiblement gêné.

"On était dans la salle commune, alors je me suis dit que j'allais lui proposer…

\- Bien entendu. Il en a de toute façon grand besoin, au même titre que Monsieur Weasley."

Drago ne parut pas le moins du monde offensé, et cela rassura Severus tout en le glaçant de peur. Il avait toujours été capable de prévoir le comportement de Lucius, car c'était un homme guidé par un instinct de survie qui ne prenait en compte que sa petite personne, sa fierté et son ego.

Si Drago était différent de lui… Jamais il ne pourrait le garder sous contrôle. Et si Jedusor revenait… Son regard se porta sur Harry, le fixant un instant. Avait-il mal ? C'était arrivé au début de l'année et il ne s'en était pas inquiété… Mais si ça avait été le premier signe ? Comment se sentait-il à présent ?

Il fit de son mieux pour se reprendre rapidement et il embrassa la salle du cours de potions du regard. Bien. Ils étaient seuls ici, ce serait l'occasion idéale… Il allait les faire travailler à la même table, en espérant que les deux Gryffondors n'ignorent pas les Serpentards… Et vu le début de cette heure, c'était plutôt mal parti.

"Installez-vous ici, dit-il en leur indiquant la table. Puisque vous avez des niveaux plutôt différents, nous allons faire en sorte que vous évoluyez ensemble… Granger, vous aiderez Malefoy, Potter, vous ferez équipe avec Weasley.

\- Mais…

\- L'objectif est que vous sortiez de vos zones de conforts, pour cela je préfère vous séparer de votre binôme habituel."

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé, qui voulait dire qu'il savait qu'il mentait, mais Severus ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il leur donna une recette, resta à proximité, et les regarda faire. Simplement ça, les regarder.

A la fin de l'heure, Severus les observait en faisant le point sur la situation : Harry et Ron qui avait commencés par s'exécuter de mauvaises grâces semblaient maintenant plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Quant à Hermione et Drago… C'était un peu particulier, étant donné que Drago faisait parti de ceux qui s'étaient moqué d'elle. Mais ils semblaient eux aussi commencer à s'entendrent, à défaut de "bien" s'entendrent.

Peut-être que, finalement, les choses allaient s'arranger… Si seulement Jedusor pouvait rester dans cet état de demi-vie, cet état seul où il était inoffensif.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent rapidement, mais Severus remarqua que Harry et Drago semblait traîner dans la salle volontairement. Il les laissa faire, attendant simplement que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à parler.

Ils chuchottèrent un instant puis, enfin, Harry releva ses yeux… Ceux de Harry. C'était idiot, pendant une seconde il avait réellement vu le regard plein de nervosité et d'excitation de Lily. Harry releva donc ses yeux, les siens et non ceux de sa mère, avec un sourire un peu inquiet.

"On veut te montrer quelque chose…"

Severus allait répliquer qu'il ne devait pas le tutoyer, mais tout le monde connaissait leur relation et ils n'étaient pas en cours… Alors à quoi cela aurait-il bien pu servir ?

"D'accord, répondit-il, intrigué. Dans ce cas, je vous suis."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne cessait de passer son regard de Harry à Drago, comme s'ils constituaient une énigme au bout de laquelle il voulait venir. Il les regarda se glisser dans le couloir qui abritait la salle sur demande et sourit un peu. Logique… Ils avaient découvert la salle, et en étaient tout excités.

Severus regarda la porte se dessiner dans les murs, d'abord son contour, le fer qui la composait, puis le bois, le relief… Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres, puis il s'immobilisa.

"Mais… C'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait vu !"

Le professeur de potions se crispa. Il avait souhaité trop fort ? C'était possible… Il voulu reculer pour les entraîner avec lui, mais Drago entrait déjà.

"C'est carrément différent !"

Sans doute poussé par la curiosité, Severus finit par les rejoindre à l'intérieur. La porte se ferma, et les torches s'allumèrent pour compenser la disparition de la lumière venant du couloir. Il avança dans la pièce de pierres taillées, descendit une volée de marche et se figea.

Harry était devant un miroir immense, entouré d'or et au-dessus duquel on lisait "Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej". Le garçon semblait totalement sous le choc, et Rogue approcha, espérant rompre le sort.

Il se mit derrière lui… Et le miroir le vit. Le miroir plongea en lui, vint lire les désirs de son coeur. Sa propre image s'effaça, il y eut un tourbillon d'image… Une biche qui courait, la maison des Potter où Harry, âgé de 11 ans, recevait sa lettre auprès de ses parents, puis une repas de famille où James, Lily, Harry, Sirius et Lupin l'acceptaient à leur table…

Tout s'effaça. Tout devint noir. Un noir si intense, si profond… Le même noir qu'à l'époque où il l'avait vu, en tant qu'élève.

Tom Jedusor apparut, se tenant face à lui. Chaque mouvement de Severus, même infime, était reproduit par le miroir. Puis une licorne dont la clarté semblait tout détruire. Sa lumière chassa Jedusor comme si il n'était qu'un Détraqueur, et qu'il était un Patronus. La licorne s'arrêta, et s'éteignit lentement pour que l'obscurité revienne.

Ce n'est que là qu'il entendu Harry qui l'appelait, la peur dans la voix. Il l'entendit hurler de loin "va chercher un professeur !", puis les pas de Drago et…

"Ne bouge pas."

Drago s'immobilisa, et Rogue tourna sur lui un regard sombre.

"Tout va bien."

La poitrine du fils Malefoy se soulevait de façon saccadée, témoignage de sa peur, de l'adrénaline…

"Qu'est ce que c'est…?"

Harry s'était éloigné avec une certaine peur, son regard passant de Severus au miroir à répétition.

"Le miroir du Risèd. Et nous sommes dans la salle sur demande. Elle change en fonction de la personne pour qui elle apparaît… Quant au miroir, il nous montre notre désir le plus profond."

Il ne voulut pas prolonger la conversation et se contenta de lever faiblement la main pour arrêter Harry qu'il savait sur le point de parler.

"Je vais demander à Dumbledore de faire déplacer le miroir. C'est un objet dangereux. Vous ne devez pas tenter de le retrouver…"


	11. La forêt interdite

Depuis son expérience avec le miroir, il ne cessait de revoir les mêmes images. La biche, Jedusor, la licorne. Toujours, inlassablement, les images tournaient dans son esprit sans s'arrêter. Que représentait la licorne ?

Il dormait mal, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit pour essayer de comprendre ce à quoi il avait affaire, sans jamais parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Chaque nuit, comme pour se rassurer, il laissait son patronus courir dans la pièce un instant puis se coucher sur ses jambes, léger comme un souvenir.

Lorsqu'il s'endormait et qu'il disparaissait, le froid l'envahissait… Et la licorne revenait.

Il fut réveillé, cette nuit-là, par une simple sensation. Comme si quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer, à cet instant. Il se redressa brusquement et attrapa sa baguette. Après avoir enfilé une robe de nuit, Severus sortit de sa chambre.

"Lumos."

Sa baguette s'illumina et les tableaux commencèrent immédiatement à protester, mais il les ignora. Il parcourut le couloir à grands pas, descendit les escaliers et finit par arriver devant la grande porte… Qui n'était pas verrouillée. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Rusard.

Il commença par le chercher des yeux dans le hall, puis passa la porte et balaya le porche du regard. personne. Mais il vit des traces de pas légères, qui commençait déjà à s'estomper. Deux paires de pieds, petits, collés… Albus lui avait dit qu'il avait restitué la cape à Harry… Etait-ce lui, avec Drago ?

Severus soupira, hésitant à aller plus loin. S'il les voyait, son devoir était de les dénoncer et de leur infliger une punition. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser des premières années se balader la nuit, d'autant qu'ils semblaient se diriger vers la forêt interdite…

Alors il les suivit, de loin, et les regarda entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Il approcha de la porte en se fondant au mieux dans l'obscurité, sa cape et ses cheveux noirs l'y aidaient grandement. Par la fenêtre rendue presque opaque par les vapeurs du thé et le feu de cheminée, il aperçut les deux garçons et le demi-géant.

L'homme à la barbe hirsute semblait transpirer à grosses gouttes, et ce fut rapidement le cas des deux garçons également. Ils s'installèrent à une table, où le demi-géant posa précipitamment un objet à la forme ovale. Vu d'ici, ça ressemblait assez à un oeuf.

Severus sourit un peu, avec une taille pareille, ce ne pouvait être qu'un oeuf de Dragon, et Hagrid n'était pas assez fou pour…

"Un dragon ?!"

La voix de Harry, étouffée par la vitre, lui parvint malgré tout. Evidemment qu'il était assez fou pour acheter un dragon ! Il se concentra pour mieux entendre la voix enjouée de Hagrid.

"C'est un Norvégien à Crête, je l'ai récupéré en jouant aux cartes avec un homme qui semblait bien heureux de s'en débarrasser… Il me posait un tas de questions sur Touffu, vous savez, un chien à trois-têtes, on n'en croise pas tous les jours…"

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Évidemment, quoi de mieux pour passer le chien que d'apprendre de son maître le meilleur moyen de l'approcher ! Ce ne pouvait être que lui, Quirinus, cherchant comment accéder à la pierre sans son aide. Sentait-il qu'il allait trahir Jedusor ? Si c'était le cas, ils allaient devoir agir vite…

Rogue tourna les talons dans la précipitation et courut jusqu'au château. Il devait se rendre auprès du chien. Vérifier, surveiller… Surtout, ne pas laisser Quirrell passer… Sans pour autant montrer qu'il était du côté du bien, cette fois-ci. Cela allait s'avérer complexe, mais il était dans ce rôle depuis si longtemps… Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça échoue.

"Severus !"

La voix de McGonagall le fit sursauter, mais il se tourna vers elle. Elle était vêtue comme toujours d'une robe émeraude, qui trahissait les couleurs de sa maison.

"Le jeune Londubat vient de m'informer qu'il avait vu des élèves de Serpentard se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

\- J'en viens justement, coupa Severus. Harry et Drago se sont rendus chez notre garde-chasse, j'attends leur retour."

Minerva resta silencieuse un instant, les lèvres pincées, et Severus savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait : il était en train de partir, et non en train de se poster sévèrement devant les portes en attendant leur retour.

"Je comptais régler cela dans leur salle commune, afin que leur punition serve d'exemple aux autres élèves.

\- Qui, j'ose espérer, dorment tous à cette heure tardive.

\- En effet… Je suis distrait, il est vrai qu'il vaudrait mieux les attendre ici."

Il aurait pu lui dire que Quirrell se dirigeait en ce moment même vers la pierre, mais Minerva ne devait pas savoir. Le jour où il devrait les trahir, c'était elle qui devait le renvoyer du château par la force. Elle, et personne d'autre.

Il se posta donc à côté d'elle, droit, les mains dans le dos, et attendit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Severus ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ils faisaient véritablement de leur mieux et la porte ne fit pas un bruit… Mais la cape d'invisibilité se finissait à leur cheville, sans doute n'étaient-ils pas assez proches l'un de l'autre.

"Potter, dit la voix agacée de Minerva. Et le jeune Malefoy, je vois."

Ils s'immobilisèrent, dos à eux. Severus voyait très bien leurs pensées qui s'agitaient : prendre la fuite ? A quoi bon, il faudrait bien revenir et ils étaient démasqués. Prétendre qu'elle faisait erreur et accuser une autre personne ? Peu d'élèves avaient une cape d'invisibilité !

Ils finirent par reculer, le mouvement étant amorcé par Harry pour sa plus grande fierté, et la cape cessa d'être un obstacle à la vue des deux professeurs. Ainsi apparurent le jeune Potter, plus mal coiffé que jamais, et Drago, plus anxieux encore qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était logique, que dirait son père s'il apprenait qu'il fricotait avec le fils de Lily et de James ?

Le bureau de la vice-directrice étant le plus proche, c'est là qu'ils se rendirent. Après une conversation d'une vingtaine de minutes, pendant laquelle ni les deux enfants ni Rogue ne mentionnèrent le dragon, la sanction tomba, arrachant un faible sourire à Severus.

Ils étaient donc "condamnés" à se rendre dans la forêt interdite qui les intriguait temps, avec le garde-chasse qu'ils adoraient, en pleine nuit. On avait vu pire !

Son rire intérieur, cependant, s'éteignit rapidement. Il avait dit à Jedusor de boire le sang des licornes qu'on trouvait dans la forêt interdite. Il allait protester, mais les deux garçons avaient déjà été renvoyés dans leur dortoir.

Que faire ? Minerva l'accuserait de sur-protéger Harry, il n'aurait aucune crédibilité et ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que "vous-savez-qui" était de retour, il n'aurait fait que déclencher un regard incrédule et méfiant.

Dans ce cas, il les suivrait. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à Hagrid, lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie. Ou de maturité. Ou d'attention. Ou de thé tout simplement.

C'est ainsi que, le samedi suivant, Severus se retrouva dans la forêt interdite, caché derrière un arbre par sa longue cape de voyage, quelque peu abîmée sur le bas. Il vit les deux garçons approcher, avec chacun une lourde lanterne qui éclairait faiblement leur chemin. Juste derrière eux, les dépassant de presque deux mètres, Hagrid avançait, accompagné de son Mâtin Napolitain qui semblait déjà bien peu rassuré.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et il devint difficile pour Severus de les suivre sans faire de bruit. Chaque feuille, chaque brindille, étaient devenus un ennemi mortel qui pouvait le faire repérer à tout instant. Et même si Jedusor lui avait un jour appris à se fondre dans l'air, à transformer son corps en une fumée noire et opaque, il ne contrôlait pas suffisamment sa vitesse pour rester près d'eux.

Il ralentit le pas quand il vit que Hagrid était en train de leur proposer de se séparer. Harry, suspicieux et peu rassuré, se rapprocha un peu de Drago. Il n'allait quand même pas, réellement, laisser deux garçons de 11 ans seuls dans la forêt interdite ?

Et en effet, il le fit. Il leur laissa le chien qui répondait au nom de Crockdur, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles un instant, puis Harry finit par commencer à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle du garde-chasse.

Pendant un long moment, tout se passa formidablement bien. Ils ne croisèrent aucune créature, et rien ne vint troubler la conversation qu'ils entretenaient à voix basse, de peur de déranger les arbres sans doute. Puis ils se figèrent, et Severus tira sa baguette.

Un son de galop. Le bruit mat de la chute d'un poid lourd. Un silence pesant… Et Severus sentit comme un être qui glissait sur le sol, voletant en soulevant de sa robe noire abîmée les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le passage.

Severus se dirigea vers le son, dans l'angoisse mais porté par une adrénaline qui ne cessait de faire battre ses tempes. Tout ce qui comptait, à cet instant, c'était de sauver Harry. Le son, le mouvement, l'ambiance, tout le faisait penser à un Détraqueur mais au fond, il savait déjà que c'était pire, bien pire…

Il ne pouvait risquer d'être vu. Mais il le vit. Sous un capuchon noir, penché sur une créature à la respiration sifflante, ses naseaux couverts d'un sang sec, sa bouche écumante de rouge, ses yeux écarquillés. Severus leva sa baguette sans savoir s'il devait agir et se trahir. Protéger Harry.

"Sectumsem…"

Une main puissante se posa sur son bras. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais il se tenait à ses côtés. Un centaure dont les sabots étrangement silencieux restaient résolument plantés dans le sol, les muscles de son corps humain bandés à l'extrême.

"Ne vous trahissez pas, Severus. Cela ne siérait pas aux étoiles."

Severus baissa sa baguette, non sans un certain agacement. Le centaure semblait ne pas vouloir bouger et, dans sa rage, dans sa peur, Severus avait perdu la voix. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, alors que l'ombre vacillante approchait de Harry, il bondit.

En un instant, le centaure mit la forme à la fois vaporeuse et solide en fuite. Harry était resté debout, solidement ancré sur ses jambes, alors que le jeune Drago s'était écroulé en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré lui, Severus ressentit à ce moment-là une intense fierté… Son garçon, celui qui avait grandi sous son toit, était cent fois plus courageux que le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais c'était grisant.

Ils rentrèrent peu après, une fois le garde-chasse de retour, aussi irresponsable et inconscient qu'il l'avait été au début de sa démarche. Severus pensa à lui parler, à le menacer, mais le centaure l'en dissuada à sa façon… Le regard vers les étoiles, une expression énigmatique et une simple phrase :

"La prophétie se réalisera. Faisons en sorte qu'elle le fasse dans de bonnes conditions, Severus."


	12. L'ombre de Voldemort

La matinée avait étrangement bien commencé, pour Severus. Ce n'était pas que tout lui avait souri ou quoi que ce soit, c'était simplement que pour la première fois des années il savait exactement à quoi il allait être confronté.

Quirrell était venu le voir. Ce soir même, il allait se rendre au deuxième étage, endormir Touffu, passer le filet du diable, passer l'épreuve du balai, passer l'échiquier de Minerva… Puis il se trouverait face à la dernière épreuve de Dumbledore : le miroir du Risèd. Quirrell se retrouverait-il dans le même état que lui, face à cette pièce ? Jedusor le sentirait-il ?

Et Severus… Devrait-il être à ses côtés à ce moment-là ? Son esprit s'encombra de nouveau mais, après quelques instants de lutte, il parvint à effacer tout cela. Il devait se reprendre, il devait agir. Sauver Harry, honorer Lily, cela passerait par cette journée. Par sa décision.

Il sortit de son bureau, en milieu d'après-midi. C'était le moment idéal : ceux qui n'étaient pas en cours étaient à l'extérieur, profitant des premières chaleurs de l'été. Il monta jusqu'au second étage, et poussa la première porte de bois qu'il referma derrière lui.

"Lumos."

Sa baguette émit une faible lueur et il l'utilisa pour avancer, tout droit, dans le couloir abandonné. Devant la porte suivante, il s'arrêta.

"Nox."

La lumière s'éteignit.

"Alohomora."

Un léger déclic, et la porte s'entrouvrit d'elle-même. Rogue inspira profondément, et entra. Une faible mélodie s'élevait dans les airs et Touffu, endormi, ses trois grosses têtes sur ses pattes croisées et sur le sol, semblait inoffensif.

Severus avança. Quirrell était donc déjà venu… Il lui suffisait de le prendre par surprise. Un sortilège interdit, un seul, et tout cela s'achèverait pour de bon. Jamais Voldemort ne survivrait à ça, pas dans son état actuel… Avant, peut-être. Il s'immobilisa en se rendant compte que ses pensées avaient formé d'elles-mêmes le nom du Mage Noir. Jedusor. Il devait l'ancrer et ne plus jamais utiliser un autre terme que celui-ci pour le désigner. Les années de peur étaient révolues, il guidait sa vie de lui-même à présent, marchant dans les pas de Lily, guidant Harry à travers eux.

Avec un "Wingardium Leviosa", il souleva sans grande difficulté les pattes de l'animal et la tête qui reposait dessus. Sans relâcher son sort, il ouvrit la trappe et s'y glissa sans même prendre la peine de regarder en bas. Il cessa de maintenir le sortilège et le noir tomba quand les pattes refermèrent la trappe au-dessus de lui.

Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait trouvé et il tomba sur le filet du diable, qui commença immédiatement à l'entourer de ses racines puissantes. Tout en lui lui hurlait de fuir, de se débattre, heureusement, son cerveau reptilien était habitué à être ignoré. Calme, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, il attendit d'être enseveli.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba sur le sol avec une certaine lourdeur. La douleur dans son bassin le fit légèrement grimacer, mais il se releva aisément et se détourna des plantes pour pénétrer dans la salle suivante, jusque-là dans son dos.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur… Il était venu déposer la pierre ici, lui-même, avec Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Albus et, bien sûr, Quirinus. Il lui restait encore 3 salles à traverser après celle-ci… Il soupira profondément et avisa le balai qui flottait au milieu de la pièce fortement éclairée.

Il en avait fait le commentaire à Filius : avec autant de lumière, on finirait par voir la salle depuis le parc du château. C'était heureusement faux, mais cela n'aurait pourtant étonné personne. Il enjamba le balai et, immédiatement, les clés se mirent à foncer sur lui.

Il avait repéré la clé dont il avait besoin dès le départ, et lança un sortilège de protection pour ralentir au mieux les clés qui cherchaient à le percuter. Filius n'avait rien pu faire contre leur perte de vitesse, mais Severus apprit à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait compensée. Les clés, une fois dans son champ de protection, devenaient tout simplement impossibles à repousser.

Après avoir été heurté plusieurs fois, il fit cesser le Charme du Bouclier et entreprit de repousser d'une main les clés gênantes, sans cesser de foncer sur celle dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Il l'attrapa enfin, par une aile, qu'il tordit sans le vouloir. Il espérait que, malgré tout, elle pourrait encore voler.

Il se précipita au sol, fonçant vers la porte. Il abandonna le balai dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et celui-ci glissa paisiblement jusqu'à sa place initiale. En se battant d'une main contre les clés qui l'assaillaient, Severus déverrouilla la porte. Il laissa la clé dans la serrure et, immédiatement, les autres cessèrent de s'en prendre à lui. Il put pénétrer dans la pièce suivante sans difficulté.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il entendit la clé à l'aile tordue se libérer de la serrure et reprendre son vol silencieux, mais sûrement quelque peu bancal à présent.

La partie d'échec fut plus complexe que les épreuves précédentes. Il n'était pas mauvais, en soi, mais Minerva avait toujours été bien meilleure que lui et il dut se concentrer, tourner autour de l'échiquier et prendre autant de hauteur que possible pour parvenir à ses fins.

"Echec et mat ?"

Il l'avait dit sans être réellement sûr d'avoir gagné. En réalité, il était même persuadé que c'était une erreur de sa part, pourtant la Reine laissa tomber sa lourde épée, et il put continuer sa route, bien qu'un peu décontenancé.

Il restait forcément un mouvement possible à la Reine, il venait tout juste de le voir en passant près d'elle. Que s'était-il passé ?

Severus passa de nouveau une porte, et l'odeur qui assaillit ses narines manqua de le faire reculer, mais il referma le battant de bois et avança, sans grand plaisir. Le troll le remarqua après quelques mètres et poussa un cri guttural, qui fit trembler les murs humides de la pièce.

Il approcha en courant de son pas lourd, massue brandit au-dessus de sa tête, et Severus ne dut l'esquive de ce premier coup qu'à une chance inouïe : en voulant se décaler sur le côté, il était tombé et la massue était passé bien au-dessus de lui, là où se trouvait ses épaules il y avait encore une seconde.

Sans aucune idée de la façon dont il devait procéder pour aller au plus vite, il rampa sur quelques mètres et se releva en tirant sa baguette. Quelles étaient les chances que ça fonctionne ? Très sincèrement, elles étaient faibles… mais il essaya malgré tout.

Un rayon de lumière rouge percuta la masse que tenait le troll, elle s'envola et alla percuter le mur. Il y eut un tremblement, long, rauque, et enfin une fine poussière. Le troll poussa un hurlement de rage et sauta, ce qui eut pour effet de clore le spectacle : immédiatement, le plafond s'effondra sur lui. Lorsque Severus approcha, il comprit que le troll était évanoui. Il reconstruit maladroitement le plafond, à coup de "Wingardium Leviosa" et de "Reparo". Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais suffisant.

Avec un nouveau Sortilège de Lévitation, il fit approcher la massue qu'il arrêta près de la grande main couverte de furoncles du Troll. Il soupira et passa la porte suivante.

Immédiatement, des flammes violettes s'élevèrent dans le dos de Severus, mais il continua à avancer en les ignorant. Il s'arrêta devant les fioles, et saisit immédiatement l'une d'entre elles. Vide, bien entendu, mais il avait emporté avec lui de quoi la remplacer.

Il reposa la fiole pour sortir de sa robe la gourde remplie de la même substance. Il la porta à ses lèvres, mais s'arrêta net.

"Drago ! Tu dois te détendre !"

Il tourna la tête vers la porte. C'est vrai… Ici, il était juste en dessous de la salle du filet du diable, ou presque. Qu'est-ce que Harry et Drago… Il aurait dû les surveiller. Il baissa les yeux sur la fiole. Ils ne pourraient pas résoudre cette énigme… mais s'ils y parvenaient, ils ne pourraient pas…

Severus reprit la fiole et la remplie. Il y en avait assez pour deux personnes. Deux… pas trois. Il lécha les restes de potions, au bord du goulot de sa gourde, tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas. La douleur serait atroce. Les images, plus encore.

Il approcha du feu noir qui ne diffusait ni lumière, ni chaleur. Chaque pas le ramenait en arrière. Le ramenait à Lily. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire. Ce feu faisait revivre à celui qui le traversait sans protection magique son souvenir le plus cruel. Alors, quoi de mieux que la mort de Lily ?

Il s'arrêta, les images défilaient déjà devant ses yeux, désordonnées.

"Drago !"

Un bruit sourd. Drago était enfin tombé. Severus ferma les yeux et avança enfin.

"Lily ! Enferme-toi avec Harry !"

L'écho de la voix de James semblait se perdre à l'infini, à chaque endroit du temps et de l'espace. Severus le regardait de loin, ou plutôt il le regardait de la porte. Il se sentit avancer sans même demander à le faire.

La maison était chaleureuse. Il vit la tasse de thé noir de Lily, le thé vert de James juste à côté… Toutes deux renversées. Il eut un sourire amer en relevant les yeux vers Jedusor. Il leur faisait face sans honte, sans colère. Comme s'il était normal d'être là à les tuer, comme si c'était la fatalité qui voulait ça.

Severus enjamba un vase brisé, et regarda la baguette de Lily, sur le canapé. Quelqu'un s'était-il chargé de la récupérer ? S'il survivait, il le ferait.

Un éclair vert lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir James s'écrouler, son regard se planta dans celui, invisible, de Severus juste avant de perdre tout son éclat. Cela le glaça, et le figea sur place. Il sentait les flammes glaciales qui gelaient ses jambes, remontant insidieusement le long de son corps.

Il suivit Jedusor, qui riait, jusqu'aux escaliers. Là, il accéléra pour arriver là-haut avant lui. Lily l'ignora, mais elle eut un moment… un court instant… Où son regard se posa sur lui. Pas "à travers" lui, mais bien "sur" lui. Il l'ignora, et elle fit apparemment de même.

Elle claqua la porte au moment où Jedusor arrivait en haut, elle hurlait. Elle hurlait si fort… Il ne l'entendait que dans un écho lointain, un brouhaha.

Jedusor ouvrit la porte sans peine, et Severus entra en passant à côté de lui. Il ne supportait pas son impuissance, il ne pouvait qu'y assister, et se sentait forcé de les suivre dans ce drame. Elle hurlait, elle hurlait si fort.

"Pas Harry ! Pitié ! Pas Harry !"

Il vit Jedusor lever sa baguette. Il approcha, le corps tout entier tremblant de froid et de peur. Il voulut s'interposer… Son corps désobéissait, mais il voulait tant donner sa vie pour elle ! Elle hurla encore. Elle hurla le nom du garçon et ce fut comme si toutes les barrières tombaient brusquement.

"Harry !"

Ce n'était pas la voix de Lily. Ce n'était la voix de James. C'était la voix de Severus qui avait traversé le rêve. Il s'était placé entre Jedusor et lui, les bras écartés, prêt à encaisser à sa place. Inutile. Tellement inutile. Pourtant… il le sentit.

La chaleur, brusquement. La chaleur de Lily. Le regard de la femme qu'il aimait poser sur lui, ce sourire. Ce sourire… Ce sourire qui n'était que pour lui. Il le lui rendit au moment où les réminiscences de vie de son regard s'éteignirent. Un instant plus tard, une nouvelle lumière verte le traversa, le transperça. Il sentit la douleur. Il se sentit mourir, il sentit tous ses sens disparaître et une seule certitude rester : Harry serait en vie. Il l'aurait été, quoi qu'il arrive.

Severus tomba à genoux.

Il releva les yeux sur la pièce encore sombre dans laquelle il était entré. Il sentait encore le froid des flammes sur ses jambes, mais il parvint à se relever et à glisser, comme une ombre, derrière les grands piliers qui entouraient la pièce. Il devait en finir avant l'arrivée de Harry. Le garçon ne devait pas le trouver ici, en aucun cas.

Il croirait qu'il voulait aider Jedusor. Alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Depuis le début de la vie de Harry, devant son lit, bras tendu, invisible à tous sauf à Lily… A ce moment-là, à ce moment exact… Il n'en avait pas la certitude, mais il le vérifierait bientôt. Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa dans le dos de Quirrell.

Il sentait la présence de Jedusor, mais avait réussi à s'y habituer. Même le souvenir de cette nuit, dans les flammes noires, lui avait donné plus de présence, plus de puissance, plus de force. Il n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un esprit malade, se raccrochant à la vie en se servant d'un autre. Une sangsue, un vampire. Un être pathétique.

Severus, tout bas, sans parvenir à ne pas se sentir heureux, murmura :

"Avada…

\- Il… est… lààà…."

Le professeur se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'avait vu ? Comment ? Mais le regard de Quirrell se tourna vers la porte. Les flammes noires avaient disparu, Severus ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

"Hhhaaarry… Pppotter…"

Quirinus ne perdit pas de temps, et commença immédiatement à défaire son turban, sans lâcher le garçon des yeux.

Severus devait agir. Il devait agir, maintenant. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette, la pointa vers Quirrell… Et le monde devint noir.


	13. Il était une fois La Magie Blanche

**Nous y voilà. Toutes les aventures ont une fin… Rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une pause ici. Histoire de me ressourcer et de prendre un peu d'avance, de peser un peu le pour et le contre partout, je vais comme prévu prendre une pause sur cette fanfiction.**

 **Elle va être renommée, sous peu, "Severus Rogue et la Pierre Philosophale", même si vous vous demanderez sans doute pourquoi. Il faudra attendre la deuxième partie pour le savoir, d'ici un ou deux mois je pense !**

 **En attendant, dès lundi prochain (le 20 Août 2018) vous pourrez retrouver la nouvelle fanfiction : L'ombre du Serpent. Du coup, je vous invite à ajouter HogwArts revivAl dans vos auteurs favoris pour être avertis de la parution ! Pour ne rien rater, vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur twitter, avec le pseudo Alics E. Junn.**

 **Voici, en attendant, le synopsis de la nouvelle fanfiction qui sortira tous les jours pairs, à compter du 20 Août.**

" **L'orphelinat était l'un de ces endroits trop froids où l'on plaçait ceux qui avaient besoin de chaleur. Du haut de ces 11 ans, le jeune Tom fait parti de ceux-là, ceux qui ont été si longtemps glacé qu'ils ne peuvent plus se réchauffer. Mais si Tom était voué au froid... C'était peut-être à cause de l'ombre du serpent qui l'avait précédé."**

 **On y suivra l'histoire de Tom, mais pas de Tom Jedusor… un autre Tom dont la vie, pourtant, est étrangement lié à la sienne. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire le premier chapitre !**

 **En attendant, merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à partager, et surtout continuez de faire vivre notre saga favorite au travers de vos passions, de vos envies et de vos rêves.**

Severus rouvrit les yeux avec la désagréable impression d'être passé une bonne dizaine de fois sous les roues du Magicobus. Son esprit était embrouillé, il revivait en boucle les deux secondes qui avaient suivi l'entrée de Harry dans la pièce : le voir, tomber, perdre connaissance.

Où était-il à présent ?

Son regard parvint enfin à s'habituer à la pénombre, et il se redressa. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent d'abord sur ce qu'avait été Quirinus, et qu'il reconnut à sa robe de sorcier trop grande pour lui, et à présent couverte de ce qui semblait être de la cendre.

Il se leva, cette fois, et s'appuya contre un pilier. Il se sentait mal, nauséeux. Mais lorsqu'il vit Harry, étendu dans une étrange position sur les marches de pierres, il oublia toute sensation. Son pas, précipité, titubant, mal assuré, le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux près du garçon. Il l'examina avec soin pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Bientôt, sa baguette se mit à courir sur Harry, sur son torse et son visage, soignant les plaies les unes après les autres. De simples coupures… Et un esprit abîmé par le traumatisme d'avoir affronté encore Jedusor. D'avoir vaincu encore. Mais pour combien de temps ? Severus sentait encore sa présence, sa vie, faible, presque éteinte… Comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, bien à l'abri sous un dôme de verre. Elle finirait par manquer d'oxygène, il espérait que cela arriverait au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec les blessures de Harry, il voulut se relever mais en fut incapable. La magie l'avait vidé de ses forces, il était épuisé, son corps tout entier rendu douloureux par la simple présence, dans ses souvenirs, du hurlement de Lily et du rire de Jedusor.

Un éclat de lumière dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête, et son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir du Risèd. Il n'eut le temps que de murmurer…

"Non… Pitié…"

Avant que, de nouveau, le passé ne s'abatte sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le miroir lui faisait cet effet. Il aurait dû y voir James et Lily heureux, Harry à leur côté, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il transporté là-bas ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour que cela se produise ainsi ?

C'était comme si on arrachait son coeur de sa poitrine. Il revivait la même scène, revoyait James mourir. Lily mourir. Et se voyait encore s'interposer, le regard de Lily s'éteignant dans le sien, puis le réveil.

Puis le réveil.

Puis le réveil.

 _Lord Voldemort poussa un hurlement. Severus sentait encore la puissance du sortilège tout au fond de ses entrailles, mais autre chose aussi. Il ignorait quoi, il ne connaissait pas ce pouvoir, mais c'était quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de noir, opaque, visqueux._

 _Lord Voldemort s'écroula. Severus sentit toute son âme s'échapper de son corps, il vit la masse gazeuse, éthérée, fluide, qui s'éleva du corps sans vie de Jedusor. Il voulut s'en saisir mais c'était comme tenter d'attraper de la fumée, elle glissait entre ses doigts et se riait de ses vaines tentatives. Un moment plus tard, elle s'en allait, fuyant, et il entendait encore l'écho du rire mortel de Tom._

 _Le corps de Jedusor, lentement, se transforma en cendres. C'était un spectacle fascinant duquel il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. C'était, en réalité, comme si un château de sable s'écroulait. Il se rappelait des journées au bord de la Tamise, sur le sable épais et rocailleux dans lequel Harry tentait tant bien que mal de sculpter des tours. La douleur dans sa tempe lui rappela le plus cruellement possible qu'on ne devait penser à un passé qui ne s'était pas encore produit._

 _Il effaça toute pensée parasite et les événements, qui s'étaient figés, se remirent en marche. Le son de l'horloge fut la première chose à venir heurter ses tympans après le hurlement et le rire. Puis il y eut Harry, tombant dans son berceau, assis, pleurant de toutes ses forces._

 _Severus se retourna vers lui, mais Harry ne le voyait pas. Il regardait à travers son corps pour mieux voir sa mère, étendue, morte, elle qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle l'avait fait à deux reprises : le jour de sa naissance, et ce jour maudit où elle avait tout fait pour le sauver._

 _Doucement, l'homme s'accroupit devant le seul être vivant de cette planète qui le rendrait heureux et fier, dans si peu de temps. Il le regarda, le contempla, et se sentit soudain béni d'avoir la chance de vivre ces instants interdits, de voir l'enfant devenu grand tel qu'il était bambin._

 _Il lui sourit, avec tendresse, et le regard de Harry se planta enfin dans le sien. Le même regard que sa mère, entre questionnement et reconnaissance. Plein de bonté, de bienveillance, et déjà empli des rires à venir._

" _Bonjour, Harry."_

 _Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère, comme s'il avait tant changé en un instant que plus rien ne serait plus pareil, qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus comme individu. Il avait la sensation, étrange et inconnue, impossible à expliquer, qu'il était plusieurs à la fois._

" _Je m'appelle Severus. Tu ne me connais pas encore mais bientôt, tu me permettras de vivre les plus belles années de ma vie, et je t'en remercie."_

 _Il y eut un bruit en bas, et il comprit qu'il arrivait, dans ce passé qui semblait coincé dans une boucle temporelle, se rejouant inlassablement, cruellement._

 _Dès qu'il vit le "lui" de l'époque, avec ses cheveux gras tombant sur ses épaules, son regard effrayé, figé, éploré, tout s'écroula. C'était comme ce jour-là, en réalité. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui, plus rien ne semblait mériter d'avoir une existence propre. Tout s'effaçait, pour Harry._

 _Dans le tumulte que devenait le monde à cet instant, Severus posa son regard sur le garçon, qui, les yeux grands ouverts, scrutait encore son ombre._

Endormi, Harry semblait aussi proche du coma qu'il était possible de l'être. Severus se redressa, la douleur lancinante parcourant encore son corps, et le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva, ce garçon qui ne pesait rien au final, tant toute sa force et sa présence se concentraient dans son esprit. Le pas chancelant, Severus avança jusqu'à la porte.

Il passa les flammes violettes, et ce fut encore la douleur, les visions, les sons, les horreurs, et le rire… Le rire qui résonna dans son esprit comme un écho, jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse l'échiquier géant. Harry avait fait du bon travail ici… Mais Drago était là. Assis contre une tour en mauvais état, recroquevillé. Il semblait évanoui, comme si il avait attendu ici que Harry revienne.

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir empathie et culpabilité à son égard. Il devait se concentrer, cependant, car il allait devoir ramener les deux garçons là-haut et que ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Il tint un peu mieux Harry pour le faire glisser sur son dos et les habitudes d'un corps endormi se chargèrent du reste. Ses bras faibles, blessés, se serrèrent autour de ses épaules, ses jambes firent de même, et Severus put, sans mal, soulever Drago.

Le poids des deux garçons devenait plus conséquent, et sa faiblesse physique ne lui permettait pas d'avancer à bon rythme. Il lui fallut une demi-heure supplémentaire pour arriver au pied du filet du diable. Normalement, il aurait dû se jeter dedans et attendre d'être remonté à la surface mais il ne pouvait prendre ce risque avec les deux garçons.

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, mais se refusa à les poser. Il ne parviendrait jamais à les ramener s'il s'arrêtait maintenant. Il devait monter. C'était primordial. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette, avec Drago dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il commençait à épuiser la liste des solutions impossibles sans en trouver une seule qui soit un tant soit peu réalisable, un cri perçant retentit.

Un cri chanteur, joyeux. Il entendit un grognement qui eut deux échos, puis le son d'une harpe, et la lumière vive d'une baguette apparut derrière le filet du diable.

"Severus ?"

Dumbledore. Evidemment. Le cri se rapprocha, et Severus reconnut enfin le phoenix.

"Je suis là, avec Harry, et Drago. Ils sont évanouis."

Quelques instants plus tard, une lumière aveuglante explosa et la plante sembla hurler de douleur et de terreur. Si Severus en ressentit un pincement léger au coeur, il ne s'empêcha pas d'être ravi de la voir s'écarter, se déchirer sous les rayons de lumière.

Fumseck apparut, ses ailes immenses cachant un instant les lueurs magiques de la baguette de Dumbledore. L'oiseau, plus puissant que jamais, attrapa entre ses serres la robe de Severus et le souleva du sol. La douleur était grande, lacérant ses aisselles, mais il n'avait en tête que la survie des garçons.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Drago étaient à l'infirmerie, se reposant grâce aux soins de Madame Pompom. Severus avait toujours eu du mal à l'appeler par son prénom : il lui donnait un air enfantin qu'il détestait avoir. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui était bien trop reconnaissant pour se contenter d'un simple "madame".

Pour lui, cependant, il n'y eut pas de repos. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sur le siège qu'il trouvait d'habitude si confortable et qui aujourd'hui ressemblait à celle d'un condamné à mort, Severus transpirait et tremblait.

Il avait froid et chaud tout à la fois et le regard qu'Albus posait sur lui ne le rassurait en rien. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi y avait-il dans ses yeux tant de doute, de dégoût, de colère, de haine, de peur, de honte, de rejet, de… d'où venaient ces pensées ?

Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé ainsi. Il n'était qu'un pion, un pion n'était pas détesté. Alors pourquoi ressentir cela ? Pourquoi se sentir si pathétique, faible et mal aimé ?

"Severus…"

La voix de Dumbledore était calme mais un léger trémolo trahissait son inquiétude, qui ne fit qu'accroître celle de Severus. Il se tendit encore et son regard fou se posa de nouveau sur le directeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était debout, chancelant, sa baguette pointée sur la barbe grise.

"N'approchez pas, éructa-t-il. Vieux fou ! Vous avez cru… Vous avez cru que ça marcherait… Vous avez cru vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Vous n'êtes RIEN ! RIEN face à lui ! Rien face au puissant… Au si puissant…"

Son regard se voila, et il tomba à genoux. Il avait si mal. Ses bras tremblant enserrèrent son torse comme s'il cherchait à empêcher son cœur trop vif d'échapper à sa cage thoracique. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qui avait-il offensé pour en arriver là ? Etait-ce à cause de Jedusor ?

"Severus !"

Il sentit son corps se tendre brusquement. Son regard, seul élément de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger, se posa sur la baguette de Dumbledore. Le Maléfice du Saucisson, puissant, empêcha la moindre lutte de sa part alors qu'Albus s'accroupissait devant lui. Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de Severus.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement intérieur, que ses yeux durent retranscrirent puisqu'il vit le directeur détourner son regard pour ne pas endurer leur vue. Severus le sentit alors, lentement, un flux de souvenirs s'échappant de sa tempe, quelques filaments bleus et blancs qui le quittaient… Il sentit son cœur s'apaiser mais son esprit, toujours tourmenté, prit la relève.

Toujours sous l'emprise du maléfice, Severus ne put que regarder Dumbledore faire flotter la pensine dans la pièce, jusqu'à son bureau. Il le vit lui tourner le dos, et devina que ses pensées rejoignaient maintenant le liquide argenté. Il les vit.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais il les vit. Pour la troisième fois, il fut forcé de revivre ce moment atroce. Il fut forcé de voir encore la lueur dans les yeux de James s'éteindre. Forcé de voir l'amour de sa vie sourire à son ombre et s'éteindre ensuite. Forcé de regarder Jedusor s'éteindre. Forcé de regarder l'innocence de Harry s'éteindre.

Et à travers les yeux de Dumbledore qui regardait à travers les siens, il vit ce qui s'éteignait en lui. Il vit brusquement, sans même le savoir, en ressentant seulement, il vit ce qu'il avait perdu. Non, ce qu'il avait gagné. Ce qu'il avait fait et qui risquait de tout détruire. Ce qu'il avait fait… Et qui compromettait chaque parcelle du plan d'Albus.

Il sentait chez le vieil homme un mélange étrange d'émotions conflictuelles. De la peur, de la colère, de la pitié, de la honte, de la culpabilité et, au-dessus de tout ça, alors même qu'Albus restait de marbre, il vit une frénésie nouvelle. Tout cela… La vie de Severus condamnée… Semblait le faire frémir d'excitation.

Il fut brusquement éjecté de son propre souvenir, revécu malgré lui. Albus ne devait pas en avoir conscience, car il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants encore. Quand il se retourna enfin, son regard avait repris sa teinte habituelle, inquiète et bienveillante. Pourtant, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Severus voyait encore tout le bonheur qui peinait à disparaître.

Se réjouissait-il de voir souffrir les autres ? Se réjouissait-il d'être confronté à un nouvel obstacle ? Severus l'ignorait, mais il ignorait surtout si cela le dérangeait ou non. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il ressente, Dumbledore était le plus grand Mage blanc de tous les temps… Et le seul apte à lui expliquer ce qui venait de se produire.

"Severus… L'heure est grave, je le crains."

Le maléfice du saucisson déchira son emprise sur Severus, et il se sentit libre physiquement, mais tellement entravé mentalement. Il ne savait plus où il en était et, aussi ridicule, pathétique, que cela puisse être, il resta simplement par terre, les yeux rivés sur le directeur.

"J'ignore comment cela est possible, commença-t-il, mais je crois que votre présence là-bas, cette nuit-là, est avérée… Sous une forme que je dirais presque spectrale, vous avez interagi avec leur époque, leur monde… Leur drame… Au moment où Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort au jeune Potter… Il vous a traversé… Votre présence, votre dévouement, a retenu un peu de ce sort en vous… Je crois, dit-il après une courte pose, que Harry vous doit la vie, autant qu'à sa mère, si ce n'est plus…"

Severus ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas tout. La voix d'Albus était grave, prudente… il y avait autre chose. Il y avait autre chose de plus grave, de plus dangereux. Et cette douleur ! Ce froid constant qui emplissait ses entrailles, qui le torturait de l'intérieur ! Il avait l'impression que ça avait toujours été là, en sommeil, attendant de se manifester pour le tuer de douleur.

"Je crains que le sortilège, après vous avoir traversé, ne soit pas réellement ressorti… Son écho a touché Harry… mais c'est vous qui avez…

\- Venez-en… au fait…"

Le professeur le fixa longuement, puis il alla s'asseoir. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore faisait cela… Severus se redressa un peu, difficilement, déclenchant un nouveau feu glacial au fond de son corps.

"Severus, ce soir, commença-t-il. Ce soir, vous êtes mort il y a des années."

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le bureau. Même Fumseck, le phénix, n'osait ébouriffer ses plumes rouges.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Le bruit des coeurs battants.

Le souffle calme d'Albus.

Le souffle saccadé de Severus.

"Je suis navré, Severus."

Il y eut une explosion de bruits, soudaine, et tout revint. Les élèves dans les couloirs, les professeurs et leurs pas précipité, Miss Teigne qui miaulait à la mort, Rusard qui hurlait et crachait sa haine de n'être qu'un cracmol, les tintements des fioles à l'infirmerie, le bruit des licornes dans la forêt, les cris des centaures…

Tout.

Tout, dans le moindre détail.

Chaque son de ce château lui parvenait sans filtre, sans assourdissement, comme si tout se déroulait à côté de lui, en même temps. Il entendit soudain quatre voix au-dessus des autres.

"Mes élèves seront courageux, hardis, ils représenteront la force, disait une voix grave.

\- Ceux de ma maison, répondit une voix plus féminine, auront soif de connaissance et comprendront l'importance du savoir dans chaque combat.

\- Chez moi, fit écho une voix rondelette et douce, les enfants sauront que les efforts mènent aux plus belles réussites, qu'il faut être bon avec ses ennemis et loyal avec ses amis et que toute chose se respecte.

\- Vos maisons seront faibles, coupa soudain une voix sifflante mais profonde. Vous n'avez conscience de l'importance de la ruse, qui sera pour mes élèves une qualité indéniable. Il faut être prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, aux pires des sacrifices et aux plus grandes épreuves. Rien ne pourra jamais arrêter les élèves de ma maison, et le nom de Serpentard les couronnera de gloire."

De nouveau, il n'y eut plus rien. Severus rouvrit les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore qui le contemplait avec inquiétude. Cependant, Severus avait retrouvé tout son calme.

Il était mort il y a des années, ce soir. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais si c'était vrai, la Prophétie avait changé… il devait l'entendre. Cet été, il se rendrait au ministère et, par tous les moyens, il entendrait la Prophétie de Harry Potter. Et la sienne. Celle sur laquelle il n'avait jamais osé poser la main.

"Severus…

\- Nous devrions nous rendre au banquet."

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Albus hocha la tête, jugeant visiblement qu'il fallait laisser à Severus le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se leva, et le professeur des potions vit dans ses pas une faiblesse.

La lueur de son regard changea et une envie irrépressible de prendre sa baguette lui arracha un grognement. Albus le regarda, lui sourit faiblement, et dit :

"Un jour, Severus, vous devrez me tuer. Ne précipitons pas les choses cependant, car je crains que vous ayez encore besoin du vieil homme que je suis…"

 **Merci d'être arrivé jusque-là !**

 _ **Alics E. Junn,**_

 _ **Membre de HogwArts RevivAl**_

" _ **Faire que notre univers favoris fasse partie intégrante de nos vies."**_


End file.
